Clockwork Dreamers
by AlvaRoom
Summary: Un minuto de silencio para aquellos recuerdos desatados por la tormenta que esta al llegar. Aquí en Nueva Canterlot, o te dignas a vivir el presente o te quedas en un rincón esperando a que el pasado pase a rendir cuentas. Y Sunset Shimmer está a punto de descubrir lo que significa, pero déjenme decirles algo... Haga lo que haga al final del camino no seguirá siendo la misma.
1. Episodio 0: Melancolía horaria

© 2010 - 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.

 _ **Nota de autor:** El siguiente es un episodio piloto y no refleja del todo la calidad del producto final. Para mayor comodidad se recomienda leer Clockwork Dreamers con una fuente Times New Roman o Quicksand para la aplicación móvil. Disfrute de la lectura._

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

 **LIBRO I: OTOÑO**

Estoy esperando, pero no se a quien, me dije a mi misma que esperar aquí provocaría gozo en mi ser. Hirviendo bajo el calor de un sol artero, la piel se me va cayendo a tiras; al igual que un pedazo de jamón siendo rozado por la sierra circular de un carnicero, mi cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más delgado. Respiro la arena, inhaló cristal, exhalo vapor —Debí apagar ese fuego —me reprocho errores desconocidos—. Era en todo una trotamundos vagando por el desierto, mis pasos no se sentían propios. Ya no era yo quien caminaba, era mi sombra impoluta a un lado de mi cuerpo, y muy a lo lejos, un ave, un ave rapiña y de mal agüero cuya sombra eclipsaba a la mía. Esa sombra crece de manera tal que termina dejando sin luz al sol. Un tormentoso frío cayó sobre mí, la sombra me había dejado a ciegas y mi camino hacia la nada se vio ofuscado por el helado sentimiento de incertidumbre que me carcomía la sien. Debo continuar hasta llegar al sol, estando tan cerca, no debo detener la marcha hasta despertar. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, no siento los pies, pero no puedo verlos por la oscuridad, solo imagino caerme gracias a mi falta de extremidades. Como si estuviese hecha de arena, pues esa es mi verdad, la cual descubrí cuando deje de sentir los brazos. La sombra se acerca, me rindo, va a alcanzarme y no quedará nada más que oscuridad. La luz de una vela se ha encendido, sus colores me recuerdan a los lirios de ese viejo jardín secreto ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una luz para un nuevo comienzo? Vaya gracia da tu esplendor rojizo, cuando no puedo moverme, ¿quieres que me arrastre hacia ti? Soy capaz de convertirme en otra persona con tal de salir de las sombras. No pienso ser picoteado por ese cuervo.

Decido despertar.

* * *

 **1 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 **EPISODIO 0: MELANCOLÍA HORARIA**

 _"El tiempo es igual a un yo-yo, uno lo hace girar, esperando que siempre vuelva a nosotros"._

...

La ciudad de Nueva Canterlot, una metrópolis ubicada al oeste de Cloudsdale, a sólo veinticinco metros sobre el nivel del Océano Celestial. Donde el aire brumoso te llenará los poros y los aromas tan jugosos te harán agua a la boca; se caracteriza por su gran humedad y niebla, algo que se distingue en densidad durante todo el año. Con más de ochocientos mil habitantes, Nueva Canterlot es la capital de Equestria por excelencia, cuna del folclore nacional y hogar del mejor equipo de baloncesto de todo el mundo, los Wonderbolts. Es una ciudad de subidas y bajadas, estructurada a partir de las antiguas colonias cuasi europeas que dominaron vasto territorio nativo; algunos la llaman la ciudad del progreso, antes una monarquía, ahora está la democracia. Pero, fuera de los grandes rascacielos y las casas de diseño victoriano, o los hogares barriobajeros del lado sur, a dónde los llevaré ahora es precisamente a la entrada de un gran parque botánico, deteriorado y descuidado que, debajo de las pintadas hechas en el amplio arco de bronce que le da la bienvenida a los visitantes, se llega a leer a gatas una inscripción que dice "Jardín botánico Miss Mistmane". Muy cerca de esa entrada, dentro del parque, hay una catedral mohosa, invadida por matorrales y malas hierbas; viejo hogar de aquellos imponentes vitrales, retrato de santos y dioses ajenos que ahora se encuentran hechos añicos por el crecer desmesurado de la naturaleza. Tras la muralla que separa la cúpula de la calle, se encuentra cierta señora mayor descansando los huesos plácidamente en una banca metálica. Parece estar esperando; la sombra de un farol apagado a su lado le cubre la cara, protegiéndola del abrazo solar, su piel estirada se oculta bajo una calma sonrisa. En un parpadeo de la mujer, aparece caminando hacia ella un joven caucásico, de expresión porfiada y largo cabello rizado, podríamos atribuirle unos veinte o veinticinco años; este viste un saco de diseño Palomare, de finas telaos tono zafiro; bajo tan ostentoso traje, la camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y aburrida, y una corbata que hace juego con el saco, cuando se le quita el hecho de que esta tenga pequeños lunares de color blanco. El hombre, sin dejar de mirar su reloj, se detiene enfrente de la anciana y pregunta: —Disculpe, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y debo llegar a la calle Golden Oak lo antes posible, ¿usted sabe a donde debo ir?

¿Cómo llegar a la calle Golden Oak?

La anciana afirma con la cabeza y relame sus agrietados labios: —Tomando desde aquí el antiguo tranvía Pudding Head, entras directo al bulevar Everfree, si no te has dejado llevar por ese pomposo paseo de compras, deberá seguir unas cuatro cuadras hacia abajo, entonces, el tranvía doblara a la derecha. De ahí en más, entrarás por una pequeña calle empedrada, la cual adivinaras, se llama Golden Oak —el hombre al oir eso intenta marcharse, pero la anciana prosiguio—. Calle llamada así por haber albergado una librería con el mismo nombre. Recuerdo como la crisis del papel de 1965 lo volvió un lugar concurrido, solamente porque se rumoreaba que los libros que allí vendían estaban fabricados a partir de un solo tronco perteneciente a un árbol mágico; ese rumor volvió muy famoso al dueño de la librería, un hombre barbudo y bromista con crecientes intereses en el mundo de la política. Vincent Starswirl El Barbado. En 1976, cuando Sombra tomó el poder, quemaron la librería con el objetivo de hacer desaparecer todo rastro del ex mandatario, pero era tarde para él, dos años después, cuando desapareció la dictadura en Equestria, se inauguró la gran biblioteca pública Golden Oak… pero eso ya es otra historia. Veras que cosas descubres cuando prestas atención. Como la florería de la señorita Roseluck, ese negocio lleva abierta desde que en 1960, los padres de Rose, Blosson Sun y Pride Flower, siendo apenas unos niños, bajaron de un barco de refugiados cargando hermosos ejemplares provenientes de Arabia Equina. Su destino era ser floristas. ¡Ah! —exclama, recordando algo—. También, los domingos, la manzana es cerrada para dar paso a una feria de productos tradicionales y venta de frutas en estación; como olvidar todas esas veces que mi hijo solía escaparse de su puesto para ir a coquetearle a la dulce hija del gruñón Sir Orange.

—Le agradezco mucho la ayuda, señora —dijo el hombre con gran apuro, pero la anciana no lo escucho, seguía hablando—. Tenga un buen día —acaba diciendo para luego marcharse velozmente mientras murmura algo que parece ser un discurso—.

—Claro, también estaba la casa de té, cuyo nombre no recuerdo muy bien. Se encuentra ubicada en la salida norte, pero cerró hace años, solía atender a inmigrantes del puerto; su edificación es tan antigua como la declaración de independencia misma. Luego, construyeron un edificio arriba de la casa de té, un edificio de ladrillos anaranjados con hermosas chimeneas en el tejado, ahora cubiertas por enredaderas, de todas formas esas chimeneas ya no largan humo desde hace más de treinta años; ahí solía haber un taller en donde se trabajaba con… Bueno, de eso tampoco me acuerdo. Aunque en estos tiempos sé, que en ese lugar alquila una amiga de mi nieta, entonces supongo que las chimeneas habrán sido selladas. ¿Ya le he contando sobre mi nieta? Es una estudiante del instituto Canterlot, nunca vi en mi vida una muchacha tan honesta, a veces creo que no la visito lo suficiente; hace no demasiado decidió irse a vivir con sus… —la anciana deja de lado las remembranzas, abre sus ojos y mira hacia los lados. Al ver como ya nadie se encontraba cerca, se carcajea—. Je-je, esta ciudad nunca va a cambiar —observa al cielo con desdén, las hojas caen ante sus ojos achinados—. Nadie tiene tiempo para escuchar, todos siempre tan apurados.

 _ **(Nada cambia en el diamante del oeste, o eso dicen, de igual manera se rumorea que este año será diferente. Porque tarde o temprano la verdad asomara su cabeza y saldrá a la luz… It's all over But the crying – The Ink Spots)**_

La vista se vuelve a un revoltijo de hojas secas dispersas por la vereda; a varios metros de ahí, a punto de caer en una alcantarilla, otra hoja de un fuerte tono colorado, agrietada e infausta. Un segundo antes de irse hacia el desagüe, sale volando gracias a un sopla hojas. En su inesperado trayecto de vuelo, sobrevuela durante varias cuadras hasta pasar por un puesto de revistas, cuyos diarios también han decidido salir a volar; acompañada por su entintados colegas, pasa entre las mesas de restaurantes, esquivando camareros, los cuales no tuvieron problema en ignorar tan pequeña hoja; aunque algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte con los diarios, siendo impactados por estos, haciéndolos tropezar con bandejas y todo. En varias de las mesas, niños inquietos saltan de los brazos de sus madres con el afán de tomar cualquiera de esas gacetas voladoras, la hoja es golpeada gracias a una pequeña mano que se agitaba en el aire, viéndose de nuevo acogida por la brisa. Pasa varias cuadras planeando entre multitudes de personas trajeadas hablando por celular, corriendo de un lado a otro con apuro, empujando ciegamente a extraños, los cuales parecían igual de apurados como para enfadarse por tal descortesía; la hoja, en desventaja motriz, se clava en la cara de una de esas personas, mosqueándole y obligándolo a darle un manotazo a esa molestia que había interrumpido su charla de negocios; violentamente llevada por el viento emanado de aquella mano, llega hasta un edificio de ladrillos ubicado en una esquina. En concreto uno de ladrillos anaranjados, con enredaderas cubriendo parte de la fachada y ventanales propios de un taller. Aquella hoja colorada cae en picada para luego estamparse en otra ventana, una más pequeña que daba directamente a la calle, con aspecto de haberse pintado hace poco tiempo atrás. Dentro, traspasando una persiana americana del todo cerrada, se puede notar a una joven muy particular, la cual duerme a pata suelta; más bien a cuerpo suelto, pues un pie suyo estaba dentro de la cama, mientras que todo lo demás descansaba en la alfombra de esa habitación desordenada. Su piel bronceada guarda el notorio poco o nulo uso de protector solar, su enmarañado cabello pelirrojo termina en mechas californianas teñidas con reflejos rubios; su nariz es algo alargada, pero no tan puntiaguda; piernas largas, según la perspectiva dada a su falta de pantalones, y un par de personalidades… aun no tan desarrolladas. Viste una alargada camiseta gris, toda arrugada que, a pesar de denotarse enorme cuidado en la fabricación de la prenda, el descuido de su dueña no la haría destacar dentro de pasarelas. En resumen, una joven normal, de estatura normal, con un peso normal.

Esa es ella, un ser humano común y corriente. Y esta, su melancolía.

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

* * *

 _ **(El amor nos llena, pero las sobras me han quitado el apetito, la marisma me nubla el juicio, no me entra un bocado más… Spaghetti del Rock – Divididos)**_

Abro los ojos...

Esa opresión en el pecho apareció otra vez, ha aparecido seguido en estas últimas semanas. Como promesa hecha a mi misma con tal de recapitular los sucesos importantes que prometí que me ocurrirán este año; voy a hacer un recordatorio o referéndum a quién soy yo. Me conozco, soy Sunset Shimmer, de pies a cabeza con diecisiete años; considerada una mujer corriente en apariencia, solo que no tanto en personalidad, o eso intento demostrar. Especialmente porque suelo olvidar muchas cosas diariamente, lo cual no es tan enormemente malo, todos lo hacemos; olvidar, como cuando llevamos el piyamas debajo del uniforme, o también cuando sentimos estar viviendo un día por segunda vez —Curioso, todo se siente tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno —comento dentro de mi cabeza—. Por supuesto, estoy en mi departamento, aquel en el cual di por hecho que voy a despertar durante los siguientes diez años —sintiendo una contractura en el cuello, me levantó del suelo adolorida—. No fue buena idea dejar el loft como habitación, si no tengo cuidado terminaré cayendo por las escaleras; otra idea coqueta que yo no puedo mantener, como el haber puesto guirnaldas de luces por todas partes, llevo cinco bombillas reventadas gracias a no haber visto donde me apoyaba: —Cuantas ideas incompletas yacen en este piso, cuánto tiempo desperdiciado —susurro entre bostezos, tomó asiento en mi cama y miro el hábitat en el que vivo—. Falta poco para volver al colegio, carajo.

Algo para no olvidar, el verano se estaba acabando; algo para sentirme mal, el otoño da comienzo. Eso significaba el fin de las vacaciones, y junto a eso, el inicio del último año escolar. Y después de eso, graduarse. Hacía ya cierto tiempo que el solo pensamiento de graduarme me cae como un balde de agua helada: —Tal vez solo lo estoy viendo desde el ángulo equivocado —me digo a mí misma—. Graduarse no quiere decir no volver a verlas.

Hace algo de un año sucedió. Esos días en los que la soledad era mi más fiel aliada y la ambición, mí arma más letal; cuando el no tener a nadie a mi lado me daba la confianza que necesitaba para vencer a mis enemigos. Esos días en los que mis únicos idiomas eran la venganza y el odio, idiomas planos, desagradables, los cuales me habían carcomido por dentro. Con un vacío en el estómago, digo: —Todo ha cambiado desde entonces, lo demás ha quedado atrás, las tengo a ellas, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? —suspiro recelosa—. Creo que debo despertar y vivir el presente, todavía queda tiempo.

Luego de levantar la persiana, el calor se posa plácidamente sobre la ventana de mi habitación, la luz entra caballerosamente al apartamento, dejándome algo enceguecida. Es innegable que esta es una hermosa mañana, en donde claramente se pueden observar los vestigios del verano y las tonalidades anaranjadas del otoño que se acerca; el ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad se encontraba perdido entre mis martilleos mentales, los cuales suelen darme dolores de cabeza. Bello ambiente al despertar, solo debo ser yo la que se siente tan desdichada —miro por la ventana, el cielo está bastante celeste para ser así de temprano—. Admito no sentir el grato roció de una mañanita mimosa e impetuosa: —Claro, es mi última semana y no puedo evitar pensar que he desaprovechado las vacaciones —musitó tristemente—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? —me desprendo de mi cama—. Debería preparar algo de café, con cafeína en mi sistema podre acallar estos pensamientos tan pesimistas.

Bajando por el corto tramo de escaleras que dan directo a la cocina, levantó un poco la vista para ver mejor el reloj de pared colocado a un lado de la escalera; puesto ahí con el objetivo de nunca perder de vista el tiempo, es lo suficientemente llamativo en su diseño pentagonal, con números blancos de gran tamaño. Y de todas maneras, aunque lo ilustre tan bonito, siempre acudo a mi teléfono para saber el horario: —Brillantemente ejecutado Shimmer, te has vuelto a quedar dormida adrede —murmuró decepcionada—. ¿Será demasiado beber café a esta hora? —levantó los hombros sin darle importancia—. Que importa, de todas formas no cuesta nada encender la cafetera.

El café se está preparando, luego de haber limpiado el pocillo minuciosamente, es decir, pasarlo bajo agua caliente durante cinco segundos. Me lanzo al sofá, recuerdo haberme dicho que ya no debía lanzarme de esta manera. Amado sofá, compañero de la pereza y de mi cuerpo cuando sucumbo ante la lasa, el cual traje aquí después de encontrarte en una venta de jardín; tu frío forraje símil cuero ha servido de cama más que mi cama en sí —enciendo la tele, no para verla, solo quería llenar el silencio del lugar—. Pasaron unos minutos de estática cerebral, era hora de escuchar el sonar de la cafetera: —Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo, tiempo que he perdido quedándome dormida, tiempo que he ahorrado llegando temprano a clases y derrochado preparando café a la una de la tarde.

Tiempo, un arma de doble filo; aquel que nos mantiene atados a su yugo y se lleva a todo aquel que cree haber vivido suficiente, otras veces no tanto. Puede volverse lento en momentos de lúgubre tristeza y acabar velozmente cuando lo pasamos bien —ya molesta por el pitido, voy a por la bebida—. Que se joda el tiempo con esas reglas tan injustas, si tuviera el poder de manipularlo haría que se detuviera y me dejara descansar a gusto. En este departamento, el café se hace a las una de la tarde y sin recibir quejas le agrego la cantidad justa de azúcar, tres cucharadas para endulzar la cabeza, pero sigue sintiéndose como un trago amargo que baja por mi garganta. Pinkie Pie siempre dice que el azúcar puede mejorar cualquier cosa, pero a veces algo amargo no permite saborear las verdaderas cualidades de un postre, o en este caso, un café. Tal vez suene a tontería, pero este café es lo que necesitaba para comenzar este día; su sabor amargo me ha hecho olvidar mis pensamientos amargos, que ironía. Otro silencio se apodera mientras bebo el café —luego de soplar un poco, el líquido baja por la garganta, no veo razón para comer algo—. Creo que debería lavar esta tasa, me tomaría solo treinta segundos y nada más. Hasta para esto es caprichoso el tiempo, si no lavo ahora esta tasa, podrían apilarse más cantidad de trastos sucios y eso a que llevaría, simplemente llevaría a más de cinco minutos de limpieza; y todo eso provocado por una simple taza, la cual no me molesté en lavar. De todas formas ya he dejado la taza en el fregadero. Salgo al pasillo solo para sentir el clima frío mientras pienso que hacer; no hay particularidades, todo sigue igual. Ahí está el cielo raso con pantallazos de humedad, el piso de madera, algo sucio, puesto que el techo se ha descascarado y comenzó a desprender su piel blanca por todos lados. Aunque no hay silencio aquí, ese ruido incesante se vuelve molesto, parece venir desde el fondo del pasillo —la puerta de la salida de emergencias se golpeaba por el viento—. Vaya, el viento había estado haciendo de las suyas. Para no perderse la inspección del pequeño pasillo del edificio, solo estoy yo y mi vecina, mi única vecina. Trixie Lulamoon es una persona curiosa en muchos sentidos, siempre intenta sorprenderme con algo nuevo y nunca lo logra: tonterías que se encontró por internet, o alguna bobada que le sucedido en la calle, personas con las cuales ha tenido problemas, y un largo etcétera con ademanes para que resuma sus anécdotas tan bobas e intrascendentes —tocó a su puerta en el número uno, me rió al pensar en el número y la chica involucrada—. Golpeó a su puerta un par de veces más, con la idea fija de que seguirá dormida.

—Ya voy —escucho su voz levemente lijada, parece que me he equivocado—.

Pasan cinco minutos, escucho golpes, cosas cayéndose; de seguro está buscando sus llaves. Llamar a su puerta siempre llevará a un "Ya voy" —Pero no soy una persona paciente —pienso mientras la apuro, golpeando fuertemente—. Luego de mi insistencia, Trixie Lulamoon da su aparición abriendo bajo bufidos su puerta; como introducción a manera personal, ósea, identificando la figura de una persona conocida, veo sin razón aparente de arriba a abajo a mi vecina. De baja estatura, casi raspando los cánones convencionales de las medidas de una mujer; expresión de credulidad absoluta, ocultada bajo una fachada de chica nariz parada y poseedora de una curiosa o desfavorable condición, su cabello anteriormente era rubio, se fue aclarando de tal manera que, podríamos decir sin temor a equivocarnos… Trixie Lulamoon tiene canas, o cabello canoso. Me observa impacientemente mientras la inspecciono, aún lleva su ropa dormir puesta y trae debajo de esos ojos rosado oscuro, unas ojeras de un morado incluso más oscuro; ese conjunto es llevado a la par de su cara notablemente grasosa, provocada gracias a un crudo despertar. Dibujo una falsa expresión de molestia: —Buenos días, cabeza de estopa —le saludo picaramente—.

—¿Que quieres, Sunset? —me pregunta de mala gana—. Es temprano aún como para visitas, ¿no crees? —acerca su cara y entrecierra los ojos—.

Por lo que veo, el concepto del tiempo no recae en Lulamoon, parece que no se ha percatado de que son ya casi la una y media de la tarde. No va a reconocer lo bajo de su situación para conmigo, saludarla con un insulto no despertó ni una fibra de conciencia en ella, es frustrante, luego de lo que me hizo a horas de madrugada: —Hoy muy pero muy de madrugada, me vi invadida por el griterío de cierta personita, la cual no solo hablaba muy alto —la tomó de la camisa, pegando su cara a la mía—, sino que también reproducía música a todo volumen, ignorando cualquier ápice de respeto para con sus vecinos, los cuales necesitan dormir; y yo como vecina de esa personita, me pregunte: ¿Acaso esa irrespetuosa petulante no será nada más ni nada menos que mi buena vecina Trixie Lulamoon? —ella traga saliva, mira para los lados, esperando a alguien que la salve—.

—Puede q-que este sea el momento en donde Trixie implora por tus disculpas, ¿verdad? —gimotea con una escueta sonrisa—.

Suspiro y le suelto, ciertamente a esas horas yo seguía despierta combatiendo un pequeño inconveniente. Pretende fastidio: —Agradece que sean vacaciones, porque si no… —realmente no quería armar una escena en este momento—. Dime, ¿qué pasa con esas pintas? A juzgar por las ojeras y el hecho de haber ignorado tu osadía, yo diría que anduviste de trasnoche hablando con esa nueva novia tuya —le pescó la atención, poniéndola roja—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Trixie no está de novia con Starlight Glimmer, idiota —respondió sonrojada de furia y de vergüenza, no necesariamente en ese orden—. Es solo una amiga en línea que sabe apreciar a alguien tan especial como lo es Trixie —lo de especial no te lo niego, si es que hablamos de enfermedades mentales, aunque el término aprecio es relativo—.

—Lo que sean Trixie —cruzo mis brazos y pongo la mejor sonrisa de relajo—. ¿Me permites pasar?

—Lo lamento, pero Trixie tiene algo entre manos en este momento y no quiere ser molestada —intenta descaradamente cerrarme la puerta en la cara—.

—Algo entre manos, ¿eh? —detengo la puerta con un brazo y la observó maliciosamente—. Bueno, si te estabas masturbando, lo cual es normal en ti; simplemente tuviste que decirlo desde un principio, o directamente no abrirme la puerta, lo hubiese entendido —con el otro brazo me tapo la boca, simulando estar riendo—. Seguramente esos gritos a la mañana se debían a que tenías algo entre manos, ¿Starlight trabaja para una hotline o algo así?

—¡No estoy tocándome ni nada, maldita cabeza de tocino! —parece soltar humo por las orejas, unos segundo se le ve dudar, pero termina resoplando para luego acceder—. Está bien, te dejaré pasar para que veas que no es así, además no quiero quedar como una irrespetuosa, ya que yo si tengo modales —dice esto seguido de un bostezo-eructo bastante desagradable—. No como tú.

Se hace a un lado, permitiendo el paso; entró dando zancadas y noto como ella sale corriendo hacia su computadora —vaya apuro que llevas, con tal de cerrar una página de, oh —asomo la cabeza, veo un seno, y en la silla del escritorio observó la marca que deja un líquido al secarse—. Mojado, seno, seco, nervios… Cambiando de tema, no recuerdo la última vez que visite este departamento, aunque siento como si no fuera verdad esa declaración; su departamento comparte similitud con el mío, ya que solían ser uno solo hace muchos años atrás, hasta que alguien los separó con una gran capa de, bueno son mmá ladrillos, los cuales desentonan con los de la fachada, siendo estos de un color rojizo. A simple vista, puedo catalogar el lugar como un desorden ordenado, veo torres de libros de metafísica e interpretación de los sueños apilados en rincones polvosos, junto a las estanterías repletas de creo yo son videojuegos, encuentro petardos y fuegos artificiales, algunos sin mechas visibles. Presiento como si este sitio fuera a saltar por los aires de un momento a otro —Eso sí es emocionante, debería pedirle prestado algunas de sus bombas de estruendo —pienso sonrojada ante la idea de un desastre—. Honestamente, no podría enojarme con ella, es obvio que es venido a visitarla porque directamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, después de todo, nos tenemos mutua estima; a veces no sé si será por su picardía o su enorme ego, o hasta puede que su actitud infantil haya generado una leve vinculación amistosa; una amistad que me hace feliz, por lo menos en pequeñas porciones. Voy hacia su sofá y me siento en el respaldo, Trixie volvía de desconectar su computadora, su cara permuta incomodidad e impaciencia: —Entonces, esa amiga tuya —empiezo a decir mientras la veo tomar asiento torpemente, esta con nervios empieza a escarbar una bolsa de patatas abandonadas en la mesa—. Starlight Glimmer, ¿cierto? —Lulamoon afirma con la cabeza y vorazmente se mete a la boca un puñado de papas—. Cuéntame, ¿a qué preparatoria asiste?

Trixie quedó pasmada, al parecer estaba esperando una broma. Luego de tragar su sentido del humor, responde: —Ah, con que eso era —pensaba hacerle una broma, pero me contuve—. Bueno, Starlight asistía a la preparatoria Cristal, aquel instituto privado para aquellos de mayor rendimiento académico —hace comillas con los dedos, yo chisteo con la lengua y evoco una sonrisa de burla—. Ya lo sé, una idiotez realmente, aunque hay una buena noticia.

—¿Este es el momento en donde me dices que Starlight vendrá a Canterlot High? —sorpresivamente, mi boca se mueve sola, haciendo esa pregunta—.

—Eh, sí eso es, es exactamente lo que iba a decir —Trixie me mira confundida, yo también lo estoy—. Comenzará a inicios del primer trimestre, dime, ¿cómo lo supiste? —pregunta mientras vuelve a poner patatas en su boca—. Digo, Trixie desde esta mañana ha estado sintiendo como una especie de déja vu o algo similar, ¿a ti no te ha pasado?

Me acerco a ella e intento verme calmada, tomó una silla y comienzo a agarrar patatas de la bolsa: —En realidad, si —las dos miramos para todos lados, sintiéndonos observadas—. Es raro, es como si nos… —de repente, escalofríos pasan por mi espalda, haciéndome cambiar de tema—. Olvídalo, oye, eso es genial, espero que no quede decepcionada al conocer a la verdadera Lulamoon —me mira con desprecio—. Puesto que este es nuestro último año, deberás aprovechar cada segundo, aunque, ¿no le será difícil…? Aguarda —detengo la pregunta, la miro fijamente—. ¿Se quedara aquí contigo, verdad?

Como un segundo strike, Trixie abre ligeramente la boca: —Se supone que esa es la idea —dibuja una sonrisa de irremediable felicidad—. Aunque —baja la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa—, aun no se lo he comentado, ella pidió mi ayuda para hallar un lugar en alquiler —estás planeando ir de garante de una chica que apenas conoces, allá tu con esa locura—.

—Está bien, me da igual, y siento que suene como a disco rayado pero, aprovecha este año, quien sabe, luego de tanto podrás al fin tener una amiga que no quiera golpearte al verte —comienzo a reírme, ella otra vez entrecierra los ojos, odiándome en silencio—.

—Ja-Ja-Ja. Ahora eres un comediante; de igual manera, lo dices como si al acabar el año ella y yo no nos volviéramos a ver jamás —le noto ofendida, pero ha vuelto a plasmar la misma sonrisa que antes—. Claramente aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntas, estaremos tanto tiempo compartiendo el pasar de los meses y al final de año, ya verás —apoya los codos en la mesa y sujeta su cabeza con las manos, mira hacia la nada con expresión de bobalicona—. Starlight se encontrara maravillada por mí, que nunca querrá alejarse, podre tomarla de la mano, compartir almuerzos, darle un beso debajo de un árbol de cerezos, al igual que en aquel simulador de citas. —parpadea, abandonando su estado de trance; yo me pregunto si habrá árboles de cerezo en Nueva Canterlot—. Eh, ¿cómo…? —acomoda su garganta y me observa sonrojada—. Sunset, cuéntame, ¿tú sabes que harás después de graduarte?

Esa pregunta si se me hace terriblemente familiar, claro, me la han hecho todas mis amigas durante las vacaciones; inteligente de su parte, no estoy preparada para responder: —Bueno, como decirlo, yo… —me devolvió con mucha gracia su inseguridad—. Esto, claro que tengo pensado hacer algo —rasco mi nariz, debo decir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza—. Sabes, creo que deje la… —no tiene caso—. Ah, olvídalo, vuelvo en un minuto.

—¡E-eh, pero qué demonios, Sunset! —Escucho el grito de Trixie a la distancia—.

¿Qué fue eso? No sé porque, es como si este día fuera un set de rodaje de una película sobre mi vida, y yo soy esa actriz que olvido las líneas; iba a decir algo, pero así sin más había perdido la motivación para terminar la ora… —abro la puerta del departamento, me detengo enfrente de la televisión encendida, la apago luego de verificar el clima—. Todo un día por delante, todo el día para pensar en lo estúpida que me vi hace solo cuestión de segundos; me ha dejado plagada de inquietudes. ¿Y la motivación? ¿Dónde está mi motivación para sobrellevar veinticuatro horas por delante? Ensimismada debo estar por la falta de espíritu al cumplir con mi papel… —¿Cuál es mi papel? —sostengo esa incógnita al hacer girar las llaves en mi dedo—. ¿Qué que planeo hacer después de la graduación? Supongo que habrá que descubrirlo: —Esto no debería preocuparme de tal manera, además, tengo todo un año como para planear —me lanzó de espaldas al sofá, comienzo a mirar la pantalla apagada—. Mi vida entera —resopló al pensar en eso—. Debería volver con Trixie —debo volver con Trixie—. Tal vez, no es eso, estoy equivocada, claramente es otro tema —pienso un poco en ellas—. Estoy segura de que las chicas tienen ya todo planeado, debo ser la única que está a la deriva.

En el clímax de mi pesar, mi teléfono comienza a sonar. —Es la alarma del despertador, ¿para qué la he dejado activa? —me pregunto mientras prendo la pantalla del celular—. No es el despertador, es una anotación, yo no recuerdo haber guardado ningún recordatorio en el calendario, mucho menos para un día tan común como lo es hoy. A ver, este aviso es dejado por Sunset para Sunset... Supongo que era obvio, nadie tiene acceso a mi telefono, ni haciendo memoria, nadie que yo recuerde. Puede que lo haya hecho en un estado de inconsciencia. Veamos, aquí dice: —"Uno de marzo, el día en el que prometí darle un giro a mi vida. Mucha suerte, Sunset Shimmer. Recuerda que mañana es un gran día para ti".

Esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro.

* * *

 **1 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 _ **(Cayeron las tres de la mañana, la música sonaba en mis oídos a grandes decibeles; cosquilleo intrínseco corre por mi muñeca, el sueño hace temblar mis párpados, energía tóxica levita en la habitación… Underworld – Born Slippy)**_

Solo unas horas más...

No lo he llegado a comprender del todo —apilo otra lata de bebida energética, creando una pequeña pirámide—. Si los sueños pueden ser manipulados a través de la sugestión —giro hacia abajo la rueda del ratón, descendiendo entre comentarios e insultos varios—, ¿cómo es que ella no ha soñado conmigo aun? O puede haberlo hecho, pero no me lo habrá dicho porque siente vergüenza al respecto —refunfuño por el aburrimiento y la decepción—. He navegado durante horas por estos foros repletos de patéticos conspiradores, leyendo sus diferentes teorías sobre lo que puede estar o no estar sucediéndose, y nada. Todo lo raro comenzó cuando el día de ayer, mientras hablaba con Starlight, acerté exactamente cuál era su canción favorita; desde ese momento comencé a sentirme como si supiera lo que va a pasar antes de que suceda, de esta forma me dije: —"Guau, Trixie, sabía que eras una bomba, pero no tenía idea de que pudieras leer mentes"—susurro, imitando perfectamente la voz de Starlight—. Digo, ella seguramente habrá pensado lo mismo que yo —reviso su estado en el chat, sigue marcando que esta desconectada—, vaya buena impresión le habré dejado, seria genial ya tenerla aquí —cierro la pagina y me quedo mirando nuestro chat, esperando—. Trixie se siente nerviosa por esto, nos conocimos hace siete meses y ahora no puedo evitar quererte cerca.

Cabría esperarse de una relación a distancia, está bien, una relación no romántica a distancia; nos conocimos en My Stable, chocamos dentro de una charla coloquial sobre videojuegos de estrategia, nos unió nuestra ardiente fascinación por la conquista y el control. Llegó a ser muy pedagógica al respecto, carente de toda duda o estigmatizaciones; lleno mi cabeza de ideas nuevas, la soledad nunca se había sentido tan bien. No es así —Trixie no está sola —corrijo lo recién mencionado y me destapo una oreja—. No estoy sola, no me siento sola. ¿Por qué estoy siquiera pensando en ello? Sé que todavía no conozco a Starlight Glimmer en persona, igualmente creo haber estado en lo correcto al haberle confiado secretos personales… —golpeo mi cabeza contra el teclado, la pirámide de latas cae por el temblor—. Abandonó la silla bruscamente, haciendo volar los auriculares y desconectandose en el proceso, el poco líquido restante de las latas se había derramado por el escritorio y la silla: —Demonios, lo que me faltaba —eso fue lo suficientemente estruendoso como para haberla despertado—. Sunset va a matarme —de repente, el sonido de una campanita se hace presente a través del computador—. Starlight se ha conectado: —¡N-no! Ahora mismo no es buen momento —me abalanzo hacia el escritorio, bajo el volumen de la música y agudizó el oído para poder oír cuando Sunset venga hacia aquí—.

Entro al chat, la silla seguía bastante húmeda como para sentarme, así que me apoyo en el borde. Sunset aun no me ha gritado o maldecido, de seguro habrá salido, ¿a estas horas? Encima con la situación de inseguridad actual... Oh, Starlight comenzó a escribirme:

—Impresionante —escribió ella antes que nada—, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo a estas horas —puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras; prefiero no escribir eso, suena a demasiada sumisión—. Bonita noche la de hoy, ¿dime si me equivoco, Lulamoon? —Miro por la ventana, la luz destellante de un poste de luz brilla en mi rostro, no puedo admirar el cielo nocturno—.

—Siempre son bonitas cuando charlas conmigo, Starlight; allá donde estás no parece haber días malos —aunque no sé a ciencia cierta dónde estás ahora, te has movido mucho últimamente—. Dímelo, ¿por dónde andas en este momento? —Lleva varios días enviándome fotos en zonas desérticas, paradores y estaciones de combustible—.

—Si te lo dijera, arruinaría la sorpresa que tengo para ti —sonrojada, muerdo mi labio suavemente, ¿al fin accedió en enviarme esas fotografías? —. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Al demonio! No hay punto en hacerte esperar, estoy en un hotel, partiré rumbo a Nueva Canterlot en pocas horas —ilustró una sonrisa y me pego al monitor—. Sé que dije que iría a finales de la semana que viene, pero se me presentó la oportunidad de viajar ahora, iremos juntas el primer día de escuela.

Dejó la silla y levantó los puños con emoción, festejando en silencio. —¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Calma, cálmate Trixie, solo se siente bien cuando empieza. Vaya satisfacción, es casi orgásmica —no puedo evitar reír—. Por fin, sabía que hoy sería un buen día y apenas está comenzando. Sumerjo la mano derecha dentro de mis pantalones, jugueteo ácido que quema mis deseos, será un momento: — ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —me pregunto, siendo interrumpida por ruidos extraños proveniente de la calle; camino hacia la ventana, pisando en el camino una bolsa de papas fritas—. No puede ser, Trixie estás haciendo mucho ruido —levantó el paquete y lo lanzó hacia la mesa—, eso ha sonado como un grito ahogado —hago a un lado las cortinas, observó hacia la ventana de su departamento—, las luces están encendidas, ¿estará despierta? —giro la vista un poco, la calle estaba vacía; descubro que me equivocaba, hay dos personas entre los contenedores de basura—. ¿Qué rayos está haciéndole a esa chica?

A varios metros del edificio, ocultos en la penumbra de un callejón, entre la mugre y las bolsas de basura, una silueta encapuchada está apretando a una chica contra la pared. La luz del poste más cercano llega a alumbrar débilmente a la víctima. Una joven que podría tener mi edad, de cabello… ¡No es momento de describirla! Esta en problemas; ella grita, pide por alguien entre gorgoteos de sus propios mocos y lágrimas, su suéter de a poco es levantado, mostrando parcialmente su torso, revelando amenamente su ropa interior. Se resiste, haciendo fuerza con sus manos, golpeando los brazos de aquel perpetrador, intentando sacarse de encima a la sombra. Solo provoca que actué con más violencia —Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada —me digo a mi misma al cubrirme con la cortina—. Llamar a la policía, eso es. Van separándose las piernas, irrumpirá en su cuerpo si le dejó proseguir. No puedo reaccionar, el terror ha helado mi cuerpo, escucho la puerta de abajo ser abierta con fuerza, desde dentro emerge Sunset Shimmer: —¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto impresionada, parece rabiosa y lleva una botella consigo—. Esta demente.

—¡Oye, hijo de perra! —le oigo gritar antes de verla lanzar la botella, esta se reviente contra la pared a centímetros de ellos—. ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te deje eunuco! —por los dioses, Sunset ha sacado una navaja, carajo, tiene una navaja—. ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Largo de aquí, bastardo!

La silueta deja de dar la espalda, poniéndose al descubierto por la luz de la calle. Desde dentro de la capucha, la máscara demacrada de una rata, oscura al igual que sus deseos descarnados; su sudadera blanca es holgada, jeans negros ajustados y botas parecidas a las de un policía —Sunset mira detenidamente el otro lado de la vereda, desde aquí puedo percibir su temblar—. ¿Qué va a hacerle? Sujeto el teléfono, debía marcar a la policía o bajar a darle una mano. Los dos se miden, estando a pocos metros de una situación de violencia consumada. La cabeza de rata suelta a la muchacha y con sus manos le hace señas de desafío a Sunset, esperando a que ella cruzara la calle —No lo hagas, Shimmer —pienso con la respiración agitada—. Se oyen los sollozos de la chica del suéter a rayas. Toda la cuadra se acalla, la tranquilidad se había escampado y, desde la esquina, una motocicleta hace su repentina aparición —cubro mis oídos, el ruido explosivo de aquel motor es ensordecedor—. Sunset da varios pasos hacia atrás, el sujeto enmascarado se larga a correr por el callejón. La gran bestia de acero va en su captura, pasando enfrente del edificio; la velocidad con la que pasó la moto no me permitió identificar a ningún jinete, ante mis ojos parecía una acumulación de humo con forma humana. Él o ella habían acelerado a fondo, yendo directo de vuelta a camuflarse en la oscuridad. Todo ha acabado, quedando solo un instante de acérrima tensión; la motocicleta escupió en la tragedia e hizo correr como gallina descabezada a ese sujeto: —Se acabó —murmuró mientras veo como Sunset cruza corriendo la calle—. Y yo no hice nada para ayudar —la chica del suéter abraza a Sunset fuertemente, están en shock—. Ahora, ¿qué carajos es ese otro ruido? —doy media vuelta, al parecer la campanita del chat siguió sonando en mi ausencia—.

Sunset se vio genial ahí afuera, en realidad —me encuentro en el hartazgo y apagó la música—, solamente fue descaradamente rápida. Yo podría haber ayudado a la chica sin problemas —vuelvo al escritorio, tiro las latas otra vez—. Y esta vez fue apropósito, esta despierta después de todo. Así es, Sunset está despierta porque yo fui quien la despertó con el ruido, eso quiere decir que si yo no hubiese hecho el ruido, Sunset no se hubiese despertado, y si ella no se hubiese despertado, no habría ayudado a la chica en problemas —¿Eso quiere decir? —me pregunto mientras hago girar la silla—. Fui de ayuda… —suspiro mirando al suelo—.Trixie, ¿a quién engañas con esto? No he hecho nada para ayudar, al igual que en muchas otras situaciones. La culpa se clava a mi nuca, estoy volviendo a tener ese acosador sentimiento; pasaron tantos años y sigues colgada en mi espalda. En el penitente silencio, recuerdo aquel nombre que retumba a todos mis otros demonios: —Ember —cállate, prometiste que jamás iba a mencionar su nombre otra vez—. Que se joda, no le daré la satisfacción de recibir un cumplido de mi parte, sí Sunset espera esa felicitación está muy equivocada —entro al chat, repleto de mensajes de Starlight—. Además, va a estar muy enojada conmigo por haberla arrastrado a esa situación —de nuevo con eso, no fue de ayuda, no desperté a Sunset Shimmer, ¿cierto?—. Cuando la vea me haré la desentendida, tampoco le mencionare nada al respecto, si suelta el tema le ignorare. Además ella ha sido una inconsciente, pudo haber muerto ahí afuera, se lanzó con nada más que su valentía, puso su vida en juego con tal de salvar a una completa extraña. Es sospechoso, ¿qué hacía esa chica a estas horas vagando por los callejones? Tal vez estaba… —escalofríos corren por mi piel, haciéndome cambiar de tema—. No hay tiempo para pensar, Starlight me está escribiendo de nuevo.

—Trixie, ¿estás viva? —estiró el cuello desde el escritorio, para verificar si esas dos siguen ahí abajo—. Contéstame, parece como si te hubiese dado un infarto —no llego a distinguir nada desde aquí—.

—Aquí estoy, algo surgió afuera y fui a ver si todo andaba bien, parece que alguien quería sobrepasarse con una muchacha —estoy sintiendo cierto repelús al comentarle esto—.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —por alguna razón tengo la piel de gallina—.

—Fácil, fui hacia allá a espantar a esa basura —casi no puedo tragar mi saliva, ¿qué me pasa? —. Pobre de la chica, estaba llorando, no podía dejarla sola.

—Realmente eres valiente, Lulamoon —me sonrojo de vergüenza, era raro leer esas palabras—. Ya sabré a quién acudir cuando tenga un problema, ¿cómo se encuentra la chica?

—No lo sé, salió corriendo —envió emoticones de indiferencia—.

—Olvídala, de segura a de estar muy agradecida por lo que hiciste —no tuve que haber dicho nada—. Oye, dejando ese tema de lado, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre cuando yo llegara a Canterlot? —Colocó varios emoticones de afirmar con la cabeza—. En fin, solo quería pedirte un favor, ¿acaso podrías ir a recogerme a la terminal de trenes? —Imagine que vendrías en autobús—.

—Por supuesto, puedes contar con ello —estoy teniendo una contradicción, eso sí ha hecho verme sumisa—.

—Genial, te enviare un mensaje cuando esté cerca… Con todo lo que pasó, casi olvido que va a ser nuestro primer encuentro —acerco mis dedos al teclado, pero nada viene a mi mente—. Estoy emocionada, tengo la seguridad de poder reconocerte. Entonces, nos veremos pronto. Buenas noches, Trixie.

—Hasta mañana, Starlight Glimmer.

Luego de apagar el monitor, volví a la cama totalmente fusilada. La computadora se había llenado de propaganda de índole sexual gracias al uso de tan inestable sistema chat; no se cerraban y habían trabado la pantalla en ese estado. Mantendré la cabeza fría y mañana lo solucionaré —Los aromas se han vuelto cada vez más fuertes, ¿o serán las hormonas? —pienso al olfatear el aire—. La cama está repleta de cómics y ropa, me acurruco bien en el medio, intentando no tirar nada; fallando en el intento, una estúpida bola ocho de esas que dan consejos cuando miras por su recoveco sale rodando desde la punta de mi cama —no recuerdo el nombre de esa porquería, tampoco recuerdo porque la compre —entrecierro los ojos al oírla impactar contra el piso—. Mucho menos se para que decidí hacer mi cuarto en este piso sin paredes que está a varios metros del suelo ¿Cómo se le dice a ese tipo de estructuras? Debes dejar de comprar porquerías, Trixie. Acumular cachivaches inútiles está dejándome sin dinero, tarde o temprano voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo. Trixie tiene un trabajo, es la mejor maga callejera de la ciudad —pero eso no me está dejando dinero —recuerdo a Starlight, de nuevo estoy sonrojada—. No puedo decirle mi manera de mantenerme, se burlara de mí. Ya lo han hecho muchos. Trixie, estás siendo paranoica; Starlight es diferente, es especial —Yo lo sé, y con eso basta —mi seguridad es clave de confianza—. Se bien la envidia de los demás hacia la gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon, se lo que murmuran, lo que comentan, como se ríen al pensar que es fácil hacer lo que yo. Después de tanto, por fin ha habido una excepción, ella —me sobresaltó un poco, Sunset claramente doy un portazo, volvió de hacer sus bienes benéficos—. Bueno, son dos excepciones: —Oh Starlight, podre verte al fin —abrazo fuertemente mi almohada, mis piernas tiemblan y mis pulsaciones se aceleran—. Podre tocarte, sentirte, lamerte y después... ¡Ah! —No, no debo, no ahora. Además, ¿siquiera debo confiar en ella?—. ¿Qué tal si no le agrado en persona? O puede que ella sea increíblemente diferente a como es en la red. Luego de tantas vueltas, quedó mirando al techo, optando por el costumbrismo de muchas otras noches.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

* * *

 **1 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 _ **(Por mucho que lo intento, nada cambia las viejas costumbres que arrastró. Igual a mis ideales, se llenaron de mugre por el largo trayecto, pero siguen ahí... Should i Stay or Should i Go - The Clash)**_

¿Qué te hace especial? ¿Qué te hace distinguir del resto? Por ejemplo, un tatuaje en una zona privada, nadie podrá verlo sin tener tu consentimiento —Tu eres la primera persona en verlo, será nuestro pequeño secreto —pienso en lo que uno diría al quitarse los pantalones enfrente de otra persona—. O alguien que sufre de alguna enfermedad mental o padecimiento físico, esa clase de persona es especial, pero no es única y muchos menos es feliz. Habiendo cientos de millones de personas, ¿cuál será aquella que se cataloga como una en un millón? ¿Le acompañará la soledad? Supongo que cuando uno es único en su tipo prefiere dejar en claro el por qué destaca tanto; destacar con virtudes y presumirlas te hacen un ególatra, carecer de virtudes y desear tenerlas te hacen parecer débil ante la realidad. ¿Y qué sucede cuando no eres especial pero de todas formas te lo dicen? Puede que ser especial solo dependa de la cantidad de personas que te lo digan —Eres especial, hija —así lo decía el padre sobreprotector—. Serás la mejor en todo, espera ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres especial? Entonces solo buscas atención. En fin, ¿a dónde quiero llegar? ¿qué ser especial es un engaño? El engaño más dulce del mundo. Como me engañaron a mí al ofrecerme esta vía de escape, vaya olor a orina tiene este costal: —Oigan, ¿cuándo van a sacarme esto de la cabeza? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a cualquiera; el saco es retirado, respiro—.

Enfrente de mí, un hombretón de aspecto imperturbable con cara velluda me mira sin parpadear; vaya coraza de ropa tiene encima, mi trasero se hunde en el asiento que está tan lleno de gomaespuma que el cuero ya yase siendo sólo ínfimos fragmentos de hilo quemado —No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me metieron a este autobús —desde mi asiento veo como las demás personas evitan el contacto visual—. Supuse que no iba a ser un viaje agradable, es un antiguo autobús despintado y lleno de pulgas, garrapatas, olor a pegamento y restos de pollo frito, me recuerda a aquellos camiones que usaban los hippies en las películas. Limpio el vidrio mugriento con la manga, según parece aun sigo en el desierto de Appleloosa; el sol recién comienza a descender, helados vientos traerán consigo las arenas cuando la luna aparezca. Será mejor apresurarse: —¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? —le pregunto al hombre—.

—Aquí, ten esto —hace sonar su voz profunda, me entrega un pasaporte y una identificación; ya era hora de que me los dieran—. Llegaremos en breve, debes estar preparada —inspeccionó aquello que me entrego, todo está en orden—. Recuerda, eso de ahí es tu boleto,si lo pierdes prepárate para caminar 750 kilómetros hacia Nueva Canterlot... respira, lo peor que puedes hacer ahora es sentir miedo.

Escucho la risa de la copiloto, extrañamente llevaba una máscara de gas y cubría su pelo con una capucha —Parecen salidos de una película de Mad Max, con esas gabardinas de cuero y máscaras —bromeo internamente, con leve terror a las carcajadas de esa mujer—. Algo en su voz había llamado mi atención al salir, estaba modificada por algún tipo de micrófono dentro de su máscara. Acabada la actividad de reírse de mí, se da la vuelta y dice: —El miedo es imprescindible, va más allá de cualquier otro instinto, prueba fehaciente de que aún seguimos con vida —tragó saliva—. Tranquila, no te pasara nada, eres una muchacha inteligente, podrás apañártelas —en una rápido juego de manos, hace aparecer un casete—. Espero que sepas correr rápidamente, porque todo va a ponerse brusco en unos minutos... —empuja el casete hacia adentro del descontinuado reproductor—. Es muy loco, se supone que esta canción ya está sonando —¿que canción? puto montón de raros—.

El autobús va perdiendo velocidad, y yo siento la adrenalina; las vías ferroviarias están a metros de mi asiento, me espera un lindo paseo en tren. Nos detuvimos, uno a uno nos vamos levantando y saliendo por la parte trasera del vehículo. Con lo pies de nuevo en la arena, noto como en el lado derecho de las vías había un cartel rústicamente pintado —Un número cuarenta malamente grabado, ¿para que sera? —me pregunto mientras todos se aproximaban a donde yo estoy—. Esperan a que pase el tren, claro, deben usar este lugar como punto para saltar y colarse dentro. La copiloto sube al techo del autobús, usa unos binoculares, esperamos su señal: —Estoy lista, estoy lista —me digo a mi misma, sujeto bien el pequeño bolso que llevo conmigo—. Vamos, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo —doy pequeños brincos, los demás parecen estar estirándose—.

—¡Muy bien, todo el mundo colóquese a dos metros de las vías! —ordena la mujer enmascarada, hacemos caso—. Hermoso días para hacer una locura, ¿no lo creen señores? —dice en voz alta, no parece poder contener su excitación—. ¡Lo veo! ¡Cual veloz relámpago proveniente de oriente, nos da la llamada a la acción!

Emergiendo desde el horizonte, una locomotora rompe el ambiente con su estruendosa bocina. La humeante maquinaria se aproxima y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzamos a correr para el sentido contrario a ella; es solo cuestión de segundos para que nos alcance —Realmente fue un segundo —pienso cuando el humo cubre mi cara—. Manos desconocidas se despliegan de los vagones posteriores, los otros detrás de mí van lanzando sus cosas a esas manos y luego saltan para ser agarrados; entre lo acelerado de la situación, varios caen por el camino, sus pertenencias se van sin ellos. Debo hacerlo: —Puedo lograrlo, puedo lograrlo —lanzo mi bolso, este entra por una de las ventanas—. Voy a hacerlo, debo hacerlo.

—¡Vamos imbécil, hazlo de una vez! —el grito de una chica del tren me golpea, me aproximo a ella y salto—.

Por los pelos logra cazar uno de mis brazos, con el corazón a mil, entró por la ventana. Eso fue una total locura, aunque estoy a salvo; le doy un corto gracias a la chica y esta cabecea para que la siga. Parece una persona normal, es decir, oreja izquierda y nariz perforadas, cabello corto rapado a los lados, color café con algún tipo de bordo, aunque podría ser amaranto —Que se yo de colores —chistó la lengua, ella se da la vuelta brevemente—. Qué radiantes ojos azules, muy fríos según como me miro al sujetarme ahí atrás, fríos, al igual que su actitud que me esta poniendo incomoda. Pasamos por varios vagones repletos hasta el cuello de personas, también pude encontrar algunas gallinas y contar a varios perros enjaulados. Llegamos al que parecer ser el último vagón, considerablemente vació, parece ser el lugar donde dejan las bicicletas. Ella se sienta y mira por la ventana. Decido sentarme a su lado, necesito hablar con alguien, hace mucho que no lo hago: —Gracias otra vez por haberme ayudado —dije, frotándome el brazo; solo continua ignorándome, que educada—. Que locura, vaya manera de tomar un tren, ¿o no?—su silencio molesta, le miró la ropa; nada para destacar, aunque es estúpido llevar una bufanda cuando se lleva debajo una musculosa—. Oye, la bufanda es bonita y todo pero, ¿no tienes calor? —acerco mi mano a la bufanda gris—.

La chica toma mi brazo, vuelve a mirarme con la misma gélida expresión de antes. Lo suelta y vuelve de nuevo a su ventana: —¿Que quieres de mi? —ha hablado, y preguntado con mucha desconfianza—.

—Algo de información, no parece como si fuese esta tu primera vez que viajas a Nueva Canterlot —de nuevo me ignora, debo pensar en algo—. Tengo scones en mi bolso, ¿si acaso gustas? —de golpe se da la vuelta, le pasó la bolsa y ella la toma taimadamente—.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este viaje? ¿Estás escapando o buscando venganza? —pregunta mientras toma un scone—.

—Supongo que las dos —al escucharme, se levanta de su asiento—.

—Sígueme —dice bruscamente—.

Tras su orden, marchamos hasta el final del vagón. Abre la última puerta y pasamos a la balconada del tren en donde casi me golpeo con el farol colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. el último brillo del sol reluce en mi rostro, pues este ya se marcha para dar paso al campo nocturno —Su bufanda no es tan tonta, ahora que lo pienso —pienso mientras tiemblo gracias al frío—. Apoyamos las manos en el barandal y miramos la lejanía de las montañas, observó el volar de las águilas con gran fascinación. Qué cielo tan despejado, deslumbrante valle desértico pintado de los colores del alba, muy diferente a las nubes grises de mi pueblo natal. La chica volvió al silencio, esperará a que hable yo: —¿Como... —me interrumpe sin piedad alguna: —La reglas de la ciudad del oeste son fáciles, simplemente no te acerques a aquellos que andan entre malas compañías, evita a los drogadictos y prestamistas, también a las personas potencialmente peligrosas y no te asocies con nadie a no ser que sea de extrema confianza. Canterlot devora a cualquiera que crea ser mejor persona, ¿querías un consejo? No confíes en la gente —me quedo en silencio, ese consejo sonaba familiar—. Ahora, ¿quien es el desafortunado que sufrirá el martirio de tu venganza?

—Aún no lo sé, creo que solo el ir hacia Canterlot fue un plan desesperado —de mi bolso, saco la foto de esa chica, Trixie—. Por lo menos no estaré sola —esa sonrisa presumida, salió bastante bonita—. Dime, en el vagón... ¿esa bufanda es algo especial, no? —preguntó con un dejo de ternura—.

—Solamente no me gusta que me toquen —comenta y luego calla, miramos al cielo estrellado; ella quiebra el silencio con un soplido—. Eh, fue un regalo de una amiga, ahora mismo voy hacia la capital para buscarla, algo me dice que está en problemas.

—Suerte en tu misión, espero puedas encontrarla en esa jungla —recorrió tanta distancia por una corazonada, podría serme útil—. Oye, ¿me dirías tu nombre?

—Me llamo Greta.

—Un placer entonces, Greta. Mi nombre es Blossom Force.

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

© 2010 – 2018 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.


	2. Episodio 1: El Natalicio

© 2010 - 2019 Hasbro Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.

 _ **Nota de autor:** Para mayor comodidad se recomienda leer Clockwork Dreamers con una fuente Times New Roman o Quicksand para la aplicación móvil. Disfrute de la lectura._

 _Los Trotamundos vuelven a pisar tierra firme._

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

 **LIBRO I: OTOÑO**

No puedo negar que en más de una ocasión me habrás visto acorralada, con la cola entre las patas, intentando escapar de aquello que no puede detenerse. Hasta para mí, la oscuridad falsea sus muecas egoístas con tal de hacerme creer que he encontrado un nuevo hogar, con confianza ciega paseo sin rumbo, un nuevo hogar fuera de este mundo, uno dentro de la mente. No podría ser yo, mis piernas no funcionan, pero si no soy yo, ¿quien? El horizonte se llenó de miradas, aquel suelo era una banda mecánica la cual me arrastraba, polvo estelar cae desde el cielo a gran velocidad. El cielo, ¿donde estaba el cielo? Mis ojos no logran acaparar todo el espacio y solo se quedan tiesos ante la espera de un final feliz, tengo mucho miedo. No soy tan valiente, la oscuridad es aterradora y el silencio enfermizo, en el vacío distante una luz se aparece, vuelvo a sentir las piernas, me hecho correr hacia ella, el suelo intenta impedir que llegue a aquel brillo visceral al rojo vivo. Debía continuar, ahí de seguro estarían las respuestas a todos mis problemas pero, cada vez que creo estar a punto de alcanzarla esta se escurre entre mis dedos, y luego vuelve el silencio, la oscuridad prevalece. La luz se había apagado y yo también.

Decido despertar y darme cuenta de las pendejadas que solía decir.

Con las piernas cruzadas me recuesto en el espaldar de la silla, el entorno frío y azulado de las paredes se sobrepone en contraste con la luz de los tubos en esta pequeña habitación. Observó la puerta enfrente de mí, oigo pasos que provienen del pasillo, la puerta se abre y pasan dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Y ahí estaba yo, frente a esos dos agentes del FBI, o tal vez era la EIA, no puede ser, estaba segura de que eran de la CPD. Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, de verdad que no me acuerdo de dónde salen estos payasos, son todos iguales, todos visten igual, tal vez por eso no suelo describir a los agentes de la ley, de estos dos sé que se identifican como los agentes Whooves y Muffins. El agente Whooves es un hombre delgado de cabello rizado castaño, de apariencia juvenil supongo, proveniente del viejo continente, los dioses saben bien que podría reconocer un acento inglés aunque me hablará en alemán. Esa es la imagen que tengo del hombre desde que se me presentó en la recepción, un pedante con expresión de estreñido que mantiene una leve sonrisa confiada alarmantemente suspicaz; envalentonada su actitud acomoda su colorida bufanda para luego apoyar las manos en la mesa y frotarlas en un intento por calentarlas. Este hombre busca respuestas desde hace un tiempo, supongo que para eso trae a su mejor perro. Su compañera es algo interesante, y diré que mirar a aquella rubia no es algo que me tome mucho más que unos segundos, yo solo le inspecciono el buen par que tenía presionado bajo la camisa, algo bizca pero lo sabe sobrellevar con esas gafas que le hacen parecer sofisticada, encaja casi perfecto pero no lo suficiente. Los dos clavan su mirada directamente hacia mí, está bien, por lo menos uno de ellos puede mantener esa constancia, la distracción que provocan los ojos mareados de la rubia me hacen olvidar la sequedad que siento. La luz de la lámpara en la mesa, el calor que emana, se incrusta en mi piel y yo me quedo sin hacer nada, inmersa en lo que debía decir, pienso en mi siguiente acción, aunque ya es tarde, tarde o temprano todos se ponen a cantar. Whooves toma de un portafolio algunos documentos, se acomoda la voz y comienza a leerlos en voz alta:

—Sunset Elisabeth Shimmer, conducción temeraria,vandalismo, hurto menor, posesión de narcóticos y robo de vehículo en el año 2016. Vehículo por el cual nunca se hizo ninguna denuncia ¡Jaja! —se carcajea y aleja sus ojos de las letras, me mira por segunda vez—. Vaya cosas que uno ve, pareciera como si te hubiesen dado una paliza antes de venir. Bueno, tendrías que mirarte ahora, aquí estás en frente de nosotros —lanza los documentos a la mesa, estos se deslizan hacia mí—. Sabes, llevo un buen rato buscándote, según tu perfil psicológico eres lo que podríamos catalogar como un problema a futuro —descruzo las piernas y me pongo a mirar las imágenes en los documentos—. Y usted señorita, se encuentra en muchos problemas ahora, igualmente no me verá cantar victoria todavía, se supone que para algo estamos aquí —mi fotografía, la fotografía de ella, el agente deja en la mesa una grabadora y la enciende—. Pensara que un grabador en algo arcaico, pero qué puedo decir, soy como Shadow Spade, no confío en las cámaras e improviso sobre la marcha.

—Diga de una vez lo que necesita saber —ordenó sin dejar de mirar las fotografías—.

La agente Muffins le quita la lente a una videocámara apoyada en una esquina de la habitación, da unos pasos hacia atrás y mira hacia está. Se pone a hablarle con voz monótona: —Interrogatorio del nueve de Noviembre del año 2019. Nueve con cuarenta minutos. Sunset Elizabeth Shimmer. La informante se ha negado a su derecho de tener un abogado presente y estará a entera disposición de los agentes de la EIA.

Los documentos son arrebatados de mis manos, el agente Whooves demuestra que va a tirar bien fuerte del hilo atado a mi dedo, lo dejara violeta hasta que estalle. Este empieza a hablar: —Lo primero que queremos es que deje de pretender ser la chica mala aquí, es claro que se encuentra asustada, sino no hubieses venido aquí —agacho la cabeza ante su respuesta—. Queremos que nos brinde toda la información que posea desde que entró en contacto con la cabeza de dragón. Aunque tú puede que le conozcas por otro nombre, un nombre que no suele darle a todo el mundo. Mira niña, lleguemos al fondo de la cuestión y podrás marcharte como una mujer libre. ¿Has entendido?

—Me gusto esa palabra que dijo antes, una mujer libre —contestó con ironía y les muestro una sonrisa—. No, no hay libertad en aquel que espera que otro venga a dársela, aunque supongo que no tengo de otra, pónganse cómodos por favor —ambos se miran, seguro concuerdan su desprecio mutuo hacia mi—. Insisto… —vuelvo a cruzar las piernas, ambos se acomodan en las sillas—. Me acuerdo de cada detalle, hasta el más minúsculo e insignificante detalle, aquel fue un día para recordar, cómo nos reímos…

* * *

 **2 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 **EPISODIO 1: EL NATALICIO**

 _"Nunca pienso en el tiempo que he perdido. Solo desarrollo un programa que ya está ahí. Que está trazado para mí"._

 _—Nelson Mandela_

...

Arrepentirme, eso no bastaba, subvertir una nueva melodía de perdón ya no funciona como antes. Entonces, solo queda seguir como si nada y no volver a hacerlo en un futuro, suena casi como un buen consejo. Recuerdo el día que le queme el cabello a Rarity, recuerdo su rostro al día siguiente cuando me citaron a la oficina de la directora, recuerdo haber hecho gestos burlescos a escondidas, recuerdo cuando le pedí perdón de rodillas. Luego de varios días sin saber nada de ella, vuelve al instituto con un nuevo estilo en su cabeza, aquella cresta multicolor me descoloco, lo había superado con tanta facilidad, no volvimos a hablar de tema. La luz solar encalla en mis ojos, el ruido de las persianas metálicas siendo levantadas por los comerciantes impactan mis oídos, era lo normal a estas horas de la mañana —Pero si son las doce y media —pienso extrañada al prender la pantalla de mi móvil—. Aquel pitido, comenzaba un día nuevo de mundana sobriedad —giró la cabeza y miró el despertador—. Ahí entras tú, Sunshine Smile, di lo tuyo para así poder continuar con la escena. Estiró la mano y apagó el despertador, la radio comienza a sonar: _—(Ahora pasaré a leer un interesante mensaje que nos envió Carrot Top a nuestras redes sociales: "Querida Sunshine, adoro tu programa y te escucho todas las mañanas yendo de camino al trabajo. Le envío este mensaje para preguntarle al respecto sobre las recientes apariciones de un Mustang GT del 67 por los alrededores de Pier 21 y Queen Novo Av. y la creciente desaparición de la delincuencia en la zona. ¿Heroes en Nueva Canterlot? ¿qué está pasando en esta ciudad?". Hm, se ha comentado mucho al respecto de aquel Shelby. Que decirte Carrot Top, sabemos bien que las pandillas copan las calles y las drogas entran y salen por los puertos como viento de cordillera. Héroes anónimos señoras y señores, andad con cuidado malhechores, porque vigilantes han llegado a la ciudad. Está escuchando Rogue Diamond FM 92.6, el diamante que más brilla en toda la costa oeste, y ahora volvemos con la música… **Fluorescent Adolescents - Arctic Monkeys** )._

Me imagino a mi llevando una prieta armadura y una capa, la bandera de Equestria ondeando detrás mío, en la noche voy saltando de tejado en tejado pateandole el trasero a todo delincuente que se me ponga en medio. Los ojos puestos en cada esquina, como un búho, centro la vista al callejón debajo de mis pies y veo a una muchacha siendo arrinconada por una ominosa figura, doy un gran salto y caigo enfrente de esta, la muchacha de suéter a rayas se apega a mi, la sombra se revela como una bestia con cara de rata. Con una pose rebelde de presunto heroísmo y una mano en alto, le ordenó no continuar, entonces solo recibo el sonar del ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! —la burbuja imaginativa se rompe al verme caer por los disparos—. No puedo creer lo infeliz que fui —cubro con vergüenza mi cara—. Me arrastró fuera de la cama, oigo bocinazos desde fuera del edificio, desciendo del loft y camino derecho al baño, bostezo otra rutina de vago movimiento y repliego la mejor cara ante el espejo, cepillo mis dientes, mis encías sangran, rasco mi cabeza y vuelvo a bostezar; pongo en marcha la cafetera, me lanzo al sofá… otra vez. Enciendo el televisor: _—(Y así fueron siete los sospechosos detenidos y cuatro los containers confiscados. Se llegaron a pesar dos toneladas de Parasprite junto a armamento de bajo calibre sin número de serie. Este llevaría siendo el séptimo cargamento en detención, lo que le ganó una condecoración al comisionado Shining Armor por su trabajo y un aplauso para el departamento de policía de Nueva Canterlot, prometiendo así poner fin a la ola de delitos que se cometen diariamente en las calles. La palabras dichas por el comisionado ante las cámaras parecen confirmar los rumores de una próxima candidatura a gobernador, en una inesperada carrera política. Todos los ojos puestos en las elecciones de septiembre…)—._ Entretengo el cerebro mirando mi celular, si que se está llenando de anuncios: —Que loco, en septiembre podré votar por primera vez —digo en voz baja, ignorando cosas que no deberían preocuparme—. Debo pretender que no faltan tan pocos días para el comienzo de las clases, ¿que había de interesante para hacer hoy? —me levanto con estupor, algo importante se me estuvo a punto de escapar—. ¡Claro! —abandonó el sofá y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación—.

Al igual que en las leyendas antiguas, donde podíamos observar a grandes héroes de antaño reuniéndose en una taberna para comentar de sus hazañas, hoy debía reunirme con las chicas para resumir todo lo acontecido este verano. Imposible, desde aquí puedo escuchar los ronquidos de Trixie; la música deja de ser prioridad, el silbato del oficial de tránsito se entromete en mis ideas. Hago un desastre en el clóset, lanzando ropa por los aires, vistiendo lo primero que parezca limpio, rindiéndome ante una camisa hawaiana de aspecto planchado y la chaqueta de cuero que ni por asomo combina con la camisa, pero no hay de otra, siempre la llevo a todos lados. En busca de las llaves doy vuelta el colchón, haciendo caer mi móvil, pues parece que lo había dejado apoyado justo ahí —suspiro y dejo caer mis brazos, el teléfono comienza a sonar, convierto mi frustración en una sonrisa—. Atiendo el llamado: —Buenos días —le saludo y logró oír un rápido resoplar desde el otro lado—.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Aria Blaze y le llamó desde las oficinas de My Pony en Nueva Canterlot, ¿tengo el placer de hablar con la propietaria de esta línea telefónica? —tras esa amabilidad se deja notar una mujer fastidiada, bienvenida al club—.

—Si, está hablando con la propietaria, ¿que tienes para ofrecerme? —no logró oírle claramente, pero parece que alguien le habla a lo lejos—.

—No le estamos llamando para venderlo algo.

—¿Entonces para que me llaman? —preguntó con una ceja levantada—.

—Llamamos porque queríamos decirle que hoy tendrá un excelente día, Sunset Shimmer —siento oírle decir esas palabras de manera forzada sin razón aparente—. Le pedimos disculpas si por el momento los autobuses se encuentran detenidos, espero conozca otra forma de llegar a su destino —la llamada se cortó, miró la pantalla del móvil, un llamada entrante de Pinkie Pie—.

Atiendo el llamado y lo dejó en altavoz: —Hola, ¿Pinkie? —otro silencio largo, una pesada respiración comienza a salir por mi boca—.

—¡Sunset! —del susto dejó caer el teléfono, desde el suelo puedo oír a Pinkie, es usual en ella hablar a los gritos—. ¿Qué onda? Mi turno está por acabar y llamaba para saber si la juntada sigue en pie, tengo que asegurarme que haya suficiente para todas —era solo ella, una sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en mi cara—.

Levantó el teléfono con extrema desconfianza y con miedo apagó el altavoz, espero no recibir otro grito: —Hey, Pinkie Pie, por supuesto que sigue en pie, solo déjame ver la hora… —observo como el reloj en la pared marca la una menos diez—. Em, supongo que no me percate de la hora que era, mira iré en metro y llegaré en quince minutos, ¿está todo bien por allá?

—Por aquí andamos algo exhaustas, no sabes lo difícil que es subir un objeto tan pesado por las escaleras, puedes incluso llegar a dañar tu espalda. Es por eso que sería una pena si nadie lo viniera a reclamar —supongo que no vale la pena preguntar—. Tu apresúrate, no querrás salir cuando haya oscurecido.

 _ **(Mantener la compostura, la dignidad en los bolsillos y un desastre en la habitación, se me hace tarde para vivir al día otra vez… Todo Pasa - Los Piojos** **)**_

Perfecto, Sugarcube Corner, llegare terriblemente tarde. Debería comenzar a moverme… —Vaya pereza —me abotono la camisa y acicalo un poco mi cabello—. Voy a toda prisa hacia la cocina, noto que olvide ponerme los pantalones y que la cafetera seguía encendida, siempre mil problemas a la vez, el líquido se desbordó en la taza, un arroyo de café se forma en mi lavado. ¿Podríamos pretender que esto nunca paso? Voy brincando en un intento de encajar en los jeans, abro la puerta y voy saltando por el pasillo. Me lanzo contra la pared a centímetros de las escaleras, mantengo así el equilibrio y terminó de ponerme los pantalones. Aquel desastre lo limpiare después, ignoro todo lo demás. —Me pregunto si Trixie seguirá durmiendo —pienso al frenar en frente de su puerta—. Dudo si llamar al timbre sería correcto, mejor la dejaré estar. La llave gira en la cerradura, despierto al mundo sin desearlo, pasó los siguientes minutos trotando de camino a la estación, rasgando adoquines sueltos, saltando varios charcos y tropezando con los desniveles del Everfree bulevar. Las campanas de la catedral suenan en la lejanía dando la una de la tarde y la campanita del tranvía resuena a metros de mi, lastimosamente yendo en dirección contraria. Noto preocupada el exceso de polvo levantado por las nuevas construcciones, las galerías y restaurantes se mantienen en vela al fin del quilombo que aleja a los clientes. Siempre para arriba van esos edificios, construyen y olvidan, nunca nadie se preocupa por estas quebradas calles, evidentemente el bulevar ya pasó a ser un campo de batalla, solo faltaban las trincheras. —Bueno, antes de abril se terminaran estos caminos, dicen —me doy por reflexionar al esquivar carteles de prohibido el paso, los cuales llevan ya meses en el mismo lugar—. Por supuesto, a veces olvido que se trata de Nueva Canterlot, al ver pasar a un grupo de niñas deslizarse por el bulevar en scooters, vuelvo a maravillarme con las vistas que tiene la ciudad, desde la altura en la que estoy puedo ver todo el puerto, a aquellos enormes buques de carga entrando lenta e imponentemente, descargando extranjeros y cargando polizones para volver a zarpar y desaparecer en el horizonte. Pero no somos nada a comparación del gran puente Golden Hooves, su gloriosa figura de rojo acero viola los cielos escapando entre las nubes, los colores dorados en las nubes entremezclados con el azul de los mares y un sol de seda que acaricia los grandes rascacielos sombreadores de callejas añejas verdes de moho, tintos del mar, con el color vivo de la ciudad, las imágenes de personajes célebres son gigantescas estampas en cada edificio de la zona, el rostro de Daring Do posa desafiante con la frente en alto, pareciera tener acné por las ventanas que se esconden en el cemento. —Adoro Nueva Canterlot, por lo menos al verla desde aquí abajo—. Un cosquilleo en la pierna izquierda hace darme cuenta que mi teléfono sonaba, es Twilight: —Ho-ola, ¿que sucede? —pregunte mientras que mi respiración se veía desnivelada por el trote—.

—Sunset, soy yo Twilight —supongo que sigue ignorando el hecho de que ya la tenga agregada a mi agenda—. Llamaba para saber si ya estabas cerca, Pinkie Pie parece estar a punto de explotar. A-aunque claro no tengo la más remota idea del porqué, ya que hoy no es un día especial para nada —parece ansiosa y habla a mayor velocidad que de costumbre—.

—¿Te sucede algo, Twilight? Suenas nerviosa, me hace pensar que estás ocultando algo, es decir, primero recibo una llamada extraña de My Pony, luego Pinkie Pie y ahora tú.

—¿Una llamada extraña? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ¿no habrá sido Rainbow Dash haciéndote una broma? —supongo que estoy siendo paranoica—. Hazlo más fácil para mí, dime dónde estás.

—Escucha, estoy a metros de la entrada a la estación, llegaré en diez minutos, así que tranquilas todas —el pavimento tiembla agresivamente—. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

—¡Cuidado!

* * *

 _Recuerdo, recuerdo aquella violenta embestida que me propino desde la izquierda. "¿Eso fue un Mustang?", me pregunté fugazmente en aquel momento, talle el vehículo en mi retina hasta que se había ido zigzagueando entre los demás autos. Ha de ser fastidioso acabar entre las estadísticas, arrollada por un coche, temblé como una hoja, recatada a preguntarme si acaso me estaba volviendo estúpida, pero solo pregunte eso y quede en blanco. El suelo era tibio, la poca gente en la calle volvía a ocuparse de lo suyo luego de ver como salí disparada de tan peligrosa situación. Otro segundo se desvaneció, el suelo seguía tibio, alguien me sujetaba los hombros con mucha fuerza. "Me lastima, pero la otra alternativa es mucho peor", describir aquella sensación en el momento justo fue involuntario, así como así empecé a mirar hacia arriba. Fue aquel primer contacto tan incómodo como impredecible el que cruzó mi realidad con su realidad, su golpe desinteresado llegó de imprevisto y salvó mi vida, tal vez, solo tal vez pudo haber sido diferente, un tropezón, un robo. Eran muchas las posibilidades y muchas las personas, pero solo un instante marcó la diferencia. Mantengo fresco este momento en mi mente, lo riego continuamente con reflexiones carentes de todo sentido o lógica sobre mis sentimientos. Un viernes dos de marzo, un día adornado de florecientes pensamientos y carcomidas hojas de otoño, codicie el interés certero sobre aquel misterio durante muchas lunas. Ahí estaba yo, a punto de lanzar mi mundo por la ventana; todavía quedaban muchas horas para finalizar el día..._

* * *

Ella me suelta los hombros, su expresión no muestra ira o reproche, solo mira al cielo en calma durante algunos segundos, cierra sus ojos y los vuelve a abrir —Al parecer la sacudida le afecto a ella también, lo lamento demasiado, pero ¿porqué las palabras no salen de mi boca? —pienso avergonzada al notar como sus pupilas casi devoran el iris en sus ojos—. Me levanto con nerviosismo, extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la ignora, parece invadida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo dime algo y déjame cortar con toda la tensión del momento, se divierte en mi espera, o solo aqueja aquella jaqueca, cierra tus ojos, ábrelos y mira a la idiota enfrente tuyo… por eso me miras directamente a mi, fui esa idiota. No denoto su aspecto, me concentro en su mirada, emparcho el naufragio como puedo, el hundimiento sentimental de gratitud inconmensurable, solo lo siento así, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre recién derramada desde labios partidos por copas agrietadas, frágiles y palpitantes cristales de hemoglobina. Más será algo extraño pasando por la espalda, llega a mi cerebro, un escalofrío. —¿La he visto antes? —me pregunto, ella ya se había reincorporado hacer algunos segundo—. Mi silencio le hace poner mala cara, tal vez creerá que estoy en shock… No la he visto antes, me equivoco del todo, imposible, nunca olvidaría a alguien así. Intenta hablarle: —E-eh, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, se que pude haber evitado todo si estuviese prestando atención pero, solo, sabes últimamente estoy tan distraída y por ello no… —ha borrado su expresión de enfado, ahora solo me enseña una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviese viendo a una vieja amiga—.

—¿Ya acabaste? —pregunta ella, no tengo valor para seguir hablando, solo afirmare con la cabeza—. Es bueno saber que reaccionas, ya pensaba en golpearte para sacarte al menos un mísero insulto —mete la mano en su chaqueta—. Esto es tuyo.

—¡Mí teléfono! —lo lanza hacia mis manos, lo vuelvo a prender, por suerte solo se ha apagado—. ¿Cuando lo encontraste?

Vuelve a cambiar de cara, se da al enojo para conmigo y se aleja unos pasos: —Cuando estabas en shock porque casi te atropellan — tu voz penetrante e imperiosa me provoca escalofríos—. Resuelveme esta duda, ¿acaso eres parcialmente ciega o solamente retardada? —bajo la cabeza al igual que un perro, viento susurra en mis oídos—. Deberías poner más atención —esa postura de líder, ese cabello con tanta actitud—. ¡También ahora que te estoy hablando! —ella levanta su voz y yo solo oculto mi cabeza entre mis hombros. Noto la poca atención que ponía a lo que decía, de nuevo me he quedado mirándola. Me doy vergüenza—. Que no vuelva a pasar, no tendrías la misma suerte.

—Entendido, prometo que no volverá a pasar —levanto la vista, pretendiendo seguridad—. Ehem, gracias otra vez. Hmm… —guardó silencio, usualmente suelen decir su nombre cuando uno hace esto—.

—Que así sea entonces —me da la espalda y se va caminando, se detiene a pocos metros de mi—. Tampoco ha sido toda tu culpa. Nos vemos.

—Nos ve-vemos —tartamudeo, me hizo sentir como una pequeña hormiga, creo que ya se alejó lo suficiente—. ¡Mierda! me partió en pedazos, tremendo pedazo de mujer que me acabo de encontrar ¡Guau! —no lo entiendo, ¿que estoy diciendo?—.

¿De dónde proviene este calor? No hay razón al preguntarme ésto, palpita el corazón, baila paso a paso y retumba cuando desciendo hacia la estación Everfree, hacia los apabullantes túneles manchados y húmedos, su extensión parece infinita mientras estoy tan confusa caminando rodeada de carteles con anuncios raídos de promociones que ya han expirado hace meses, solo me alcanzan mis reflejos para no tropezar con los linyeras que emanan fuerte olor a excremento. Voy chocando con la gente que pasa en dirección opuesta, lo hago sin intención, no me doy cuenta, este olor a metro me provoca un vacío en el estómago, aquel aroma, valga la redundancia, aroma a vacío. —¿La conozco? ¿No la conozco? —me destrozó a base de dudas, terminó en frente de los molinetes—. Pagar el boleto y esperar en el andén, la paciencia no me surte efecto, las cuerdas de dos guitarras me envían una suerte de energía migratoria que rompe en mis lóbulos frontales, la expiación apasionante de ideas frescas. Mentirme a mí misma, en un momento así no es posible, algo repercutió dentro de mi cuerpo, no se porque, pero quiero seguir sintiéndome de esta manera. El tren llega, las puertas del vagón se abren, todos se empujan con impaciencia y no permiten bajar a los demás, perfecto egoísta e innecesario apuro, pues el tren no cerrará sus puertas mientras haya gente entre el andén y el vagón, igualmente que les importará. El respeto en Canterlot arde en llamas, cada vez queda menos tiempo, pensar para uno mismo ya no suena tan narcisista. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviésemos tanto tiempo para nosotros? Las preocupaciones saldrían a borbotones, que pagar el alquiler, que pagar la luz, el gas, el internet, los alimentos, la televisión, las cuotas del televisor que debe ser Smart TV para contratar así servicios de entretenimiento con el fin de pasar las horas de tu día libre viendo series y películas. Que tal la cuota escolar, las boletas de tránsito, el auto, los hijos, tu pareja, aquel mueble que le gusta tanto a tu pareja, tus vacaciones, el hotel, la morocha con la que te acostaste durante tu estadía en el hotel. La valentía de dejarlo todo atrás y desaparecer se vuelve cobardía por no afrontar tus problemas —¿Y yo de que me quejo? —acaparó un asiento—. No padezco ese tipo de problemas, solo sufro de una extraña comezón. Me sigue gustando creer que el remedio es peor que la enfermedad, y ahora solo quiero volverla a ver. Tanta velocidad ante mis ojos, todo tan efímero, entre etiquetas ando sentada, etiquetas con fecha de expiración, que más da un año más o un año menos —Importa tanto, sigo rodando hasta mi punto de cocción, de pies a cabeza con diecisiete años —pienso e ignoro el constante toser de un hombre sentado a mi lado, me levanto, cediendo el asiento a una embarazada, no respondo ni con un leve movimiento de cabeza a su agradecimiento—. Nacerán otros luego, morirán varios durante el proceso, y algunos quedaran solos levantando el revoque de nuestras huecas paredes, estación a estación no paro de pensar en ella. No puedo sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, ¿por qué he de pensar que me estaba siguiendo? Claro, como podría ser de otra manera, una viajera en el tiempo que llega a salvarme de mi fatídico accidente, desde luego, viajeros en el tiempo se dan a la tarea de venir a salvarme justamente a mi —suspiro mirando mis pies—. Suerte que apareció cuando lo hizo; si me hubiese tomado la molestia de oírla mejor, pero sus ojos me distrajeron, vaya chiste utilizar una excusa tan simple, aunque su actitud se me es tan familiar. Puede que en otra vida nos hayamos conocido —Debo estar enloqueciendo, obviamente sigo en shock —creo una explicación lógica a mi extraña palabrería—.

 _—*Siguiente estación: San Palomino* —retumba una voz femenina por todo el vagón—._

...

Se le atribuye mucha fama a Sugarcube Corner, no de la que tenga importancia, vendría siendo una fama atribuida por los años y el hecho de ser uno de los pocos edificios que se negaron a venderle la propiedad a la constructora Flim & Flam. Negarse al progreso murmuran ellos, y muchos de los accionistas se vieron cabreados por la decisión tomada por los Cake, su lote tiene un valor incalculable pero nadie explica el porqué de su valor. Teorizó que si tu edificio se encuentra entre Philomena Insurance Company y la estación del metro, pues habrá serpientes interesadas en adueñarse de tus cosas, tan valioso es aquel café que se bien como Pinkie Pie ha metido las manos en el fuego últimamente para seguir con su empleo de pastelera —Este lugar no cambia nunca —pienso con una sonrisa al observar el edificio—. En simples palabras, un edificio delgado de tres plantas entre dos enormes edificios, se ha conservado con el aspecto de pertenecer al pequeño pueblo sureño de Ponyville, lugar de donde proviene la familia Cake. A estas horas no encontrare a muchas personas por las calles, todas trabajan; noto a algunos sujetos solitarios metidos de lleno en sus computadores portátiles, estos almuerzan y trabajan en la mesas de afuera del negocio. Voy a la entrada, no logro verlas desde aquí, pero al parecer no hay nadie dentro —¿Que es esto? —me pregunto al leer un cartel colgado en la puerta—. "Estoy en la segunda planta, vuelvo en cinco minutos". Al entrar al negocio se me desvela una imagen de remodelación que me causa un fuerte descalabro. Este lugar, lugar de encuentro para mi y mis amigas durante los últimos dos años de mi vida se había vuelto menos colorido de la noche a la mañana, en las esquinas solo cuelgan carteles de madera barnizada con palabras en inglés "#Coffe Time", "Les Bons Frappé". Seguro el precio debe sentirse como un buen golpe en el estómago, los demás carteles son hashtags sobre lo hermoso de beber café; una barra a la derecha con una pizarra en la pared donde muchos escribieron sus Instagram. Ni hablar de los precios que han alcanzado las nubes y en el menú… pongamoslo de esta forma, yo apenas sé pronunciar el francés. Supongo que para sostener un negocio uno tiene que hacer algunos sacrificios, huidizo el sonido popular, no me encuentro a nadie más que a mi sombra, mostrador vacío y a un lado de la caja registradora, otra nota pegada a un temporizador de cocina: —"Se detiene con precisión, se equilibra con fervor, quema gasoil a por montón, el tiempo se siente corto con el arranque de su motor". Nunca he sido buena con las adivinanzas, mucho menos cuando son tan ambiguas.

Lo único que queda es subir las escaleras y averiguar qué traman, de repente el temporizador empieza a sonar, lo silenció y miro por detrás mío, hacia las escaleras —Intensa oscuridad, conociendo a Pinkie ésto se trata de una sorpresa —pensé mientras me acercaba—. Lentamente me aproximó, con cautela comienzo a subir los escalones, de la nada dos globos caen desde la negrura, uno choca contra mi cara y se va rebotando por las escaleras. La segunda planta no está iluminada y las cortinas se encuentran abajo, alguien susurra y otros se ríen. ¿Me hacen una broma por llegar tarde? Algo aquí me da malas vibraciones; doy varios pasos dentro de lo oscuro y el crujir del piso provoca miedo, sus voces se vuelven molestas. Muy bien, esto empieza a fastidiarme: —Salgan de una vez, se que son ustedes —al decir eso las luces se prenden, una hermosa remembranza vuelve a mí—.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sunset!

¿Feliz cumpleaños? Que graciosas, obviamente se trata de una broma, debe serlo, por favor cómo podría actuar con madurez, no podría ser considerada un adulto aún, ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar mi propio cumpleaños. Aún se me perdonan los errores, aún me preguntan el porqué de mi llanto, sigo entregando mis trabajos a destiempo y por mucho que lo intente aún no tengo las agallas para mirar fijamente a un rincón oscuro durante más de treinta segundos sin sentirme observada. ¿Valdría la pena discutirlo? Solo son números, no se contratan personas solo por su posicionamiento en la fila sino por sus capacidades, yo no estoy lista, aún soy muy jóvenes, no pueden despedirme de esta sociedad por no aceptar un cargo impuesto por la fuerza —¡Por supuesto que no! Me queda mucho tiempo aún —pienso e intuyo que nadie me oirá, nadie puede leerme la mente—. No puedo creerlo, no puedo aceptarlo, ¿quien me está zarandeando tanto?

* * *

 _Recuerdo, recuerdo el día que cumplí los dieciocho años. Saben, es gracioso ahora que lo pienso, todo fue muy calmado por ese entonces, me sirvieron un solo vaso de sidra de manzana, no sonaba música, no había más gente en el lugar, los globos eran los únicos que abundaban y algunos ya se encontraban desinflados, viéndose todo como lo que queda de una fiesta infantil luego de que la tía divertida se haya emborrachado. Recibí varios abrazos, Fluttershy no dio tregua a su necesidad de abrazarme, Pinkie no dio piedad a su necesidad de lanzarse encima mío, a veces se le olvida que ya no es la misma muchachita delgada de primer año. La cosa fue casi por turnos, ya no parecían amigas para conmigo, solo cartas de presentación que me ví en obligación de leer por cada felicitación. Lo hubiese hecho, pero ¿qué punto habría al hacerlo? Todo el mundo las conoce en la ciudad, las seis amigas, las chicas de Canterlot High, ya resuena en algunos los tiempos de las Rainbooms siendo tendencia en las redes… De todas formas, inevitablemente para ustedes que escuchan mi relató, deberán saber qué apariencia tienen estas chicas, es decir ¿cómo podrían ustedes conocerlas si no son de Nueva Canterlot? ¿Que? ¿Que ya tienen información sobre mis amigas? Pero qué lástima, de todas maneras lo diré bajo mi punto de vista. Primero está Rarity Belle, pálida mujer de firme convicción y alta estatura, nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, siempre vistiendo ropas de lo más estrafalarias que van como anillo al dedo con su cabello purpurino estilizado y recogido con palillos. Aquella que he mencionado antes, Rainbow Dashiel, bajita y revoltosa, pecosa como su madre, de cabello alborotado con tinte arcoiris, siempre haciéndole de sombra a su protegida; esa protegida es Fluttershy Blaskovich, hasta ahora la mayor del grupo, larguirucha y delgada, siempre lleva un abrigo consigo aunque no haga frío y su cabello rosado cae sobre su cara de cachorro asustado. Hablando de cabellos rosados luego se hace gala de presencia Pinkamena Diane Pie, chica algo regordeta con pinta de recién levantada, siempre llevando camisetas con lemas de caricaturas famosas y pines de personajes adorables, su sonrisa es el lema moral del grupo. Y para moral teníamos a Twilight Velvet Sparkle, el cerebro hipertenso de la agrupación, descalabrada de cafeína que utiliza anteojos sólo para esconder sus ojeras y cabello revuelto que cierra en una cola de caballo. Estoy ignorando a alguien, bueno todo grupo necesita un adulto que piense racionalmente, pero parece que en ese momento no se encontraba entre nosotras. Si, todos las conocemos bien por aquí, sobre todo yo. Hay un detalle importante que da en el clavo al peso de estas chicas en los sucesos que asolaron mi vida este mismo año, un regalo por parte de todas. Aunque primero era mejor sacarme del trance, para ese trabajo la tenía a Rainbow Dash…_

* * *

—Creo que se descompuso —dijo Rainbow mientras me sacude el hombro—. ¡Shimmer, despierta! —exclama y acto seguido golpea mi espalda—.

—Al igual que a Lightning Dust el día de los corazones y cascos, la arreglaste a base de golpes Rainbow Dash —le recuerda Rarity con un tono jocoso—. Sunset, querida ¿te sucede algo? Esa cara que tienes es una que esperaría de Twilight.

—¡Oye! —chilla la mencionada y se cruza de brazos—. Yo no soy así… —murmura para sí misma con pesar—.

—Supongo que solo estoy algo sorprendida, eso es todo —explicó, aún padeciendo el dolor del golpe—. No me esperaba, ya saben, ésto. Oigan ¿dónde está Applejack?

—¿No esperabas una fiesta en tu cumpleaños? —interrumpe sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie—. ¡Eso es como lo más triste e inaceptable del mundo! Con todo el esfuerzo que pusimos… —su cabeza rosada inspecciona toda la sala en silencio—. Vaya, como se han devaluado mis habilidades, ¿por qué nadie me dijo que la decoración es un bodrio?

—Creí que no era correcto decírtelo de esa forma, por eso guardé silencio —sonrió ante el comentario de Fluttershy, la cual se acerca con una pequeña caja en su manos—. Sunset, sé su-supone que aún no deberíamos darte los regalos, solo pensé que tal vez querrías abrir este primero antes de la gran convulsión que habrá después —luego de esas palabras logró oír un corto "shh" por parte de Rainbow—.

Pinkie oye su celular sonar, al verlo borra su feliz expresión por una de hartazgo: —Agh, supongo que debo volver al mostrador unos minutos —le oigo rechistar para luego salir corriendo escaleras abajo—. ¡No me tardo! —asoma su cabeza desde las escaleras—. ¡Ni se les ocurra bajar! —nos quedamos unos segundos más viendo en esa dirección—. A no ser que deban marcharse, lo cual sería triste pero comprensible, es decir, aquí nadie es prisionero de nadie.

—Está bien, vuelve cuando puedas —le digo mientras se marcha, vuelvo a enfocarme en Fluttershy—. Tu ganas Blaskovich, estaría encantada de abrir su regalo primero —le echo un corto vistazo a la hermosa caja aterciopelada, el moño es tan bonito que me apena siquiera tocarlo, luego miro a esa chica que tanto busca impresionarme—. ¿Acaso ahora usas lápiz labial?

La risilla de Rarity llama mi atención: —No me dirás qué no se ve preciosa, le dije que te darías cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —presiento que no debí abrir mi boca—.

—Rarity no sigas —Fluttershy le exclama en voz baja para sólo recibir un pulgar arriba por parte de la pálida mujer—. B-bueno, puedes abrirlo.

No la hago esperar, rompo la envoltura, la cajita era algo más grande de lo que parecía simple vista, en su interior un conejo blanco de peluche, del tamaño de mi palma con un aspecto caricaturizado, en su cuello tiene un moño rojo que en su centro parece haber un botón diminuto de vidrio que brilla coquetamente. Lo mantengo parado en mi palma y lo veo con una sonrisa —Es una ternura —pienso al verle la nariz—. Sigo con aquella sonrisa que se va borrando lentamente, luego escarbo otra vez en la caja, sacó una nota que reza y recito en voz baja: —"No te observa en la oscuridad, no te juzga escondida entre las sombras, solo aparece cuando lo recuerdas y desaparece con tu ausencia, pero nunca se alejará de tí. Y así es nuestra amistad, es un murmullo entre los techos o un mensaje sin leer, aquel sabio consejo que olvidaste al amanecer. Pero vive con latencia, vive en nuestro corazón, persistente ante el olvido y corre a todo pulmón." —guardo la nota, cierro los ojos y abrazó a Fluttershy—. No voy a olvidar lo nuestro, lo prometo amiga.

—Eso espero, ya han pasado tres años —contesta Fluttershy ocultando el rubor en su rostro—. Jaja, también pasaron dos años desde que conseguiste tu licencia provisional.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso llevas la cuenta de todo lo que hago? —preguntó y le doy un golpecito el en brazo, ella solo tiende a reír un poco más—. ¿A qué viene eso de la licencia?

—Nada, olvida lo que dije —me responde despreocupadamente—.

No me mantengo muy cómoda, Rainbow aprovecha en venir para interrumpir el abrazo con esa cara de fastidio tan complaciente para mis adentros. Ella como siempre comienza con darme la espalda para centrar su vista en Fluttershy, le pasa una bebida y nos dice con reproche: —Vale ya, todas somos amigas de la misma chica. ¿O me vas a decir que no? —lentamente abraza a Fluttershy con un brazo, yo me dedico a rodar los ojos—. Sunset, ya que ahora eres una mujer mayor podrías considerar el usar esas cremas y lociones que comúnmente usa Rarity, solo procura no apestar a desodorante.

—Pff —Rarity escupe un curioso sonido—. Por favor, no puedes equiparar la fragancia tan discreta de Frou Frou Spice con ese desodorante masculino que comparten todas en el equipo de fútbol, aquello punto uno, y punto dos, no tiene nada de malo hidratar la piel de vez en cuando, deberías intentarlo.

—No exageremos —digo con vergüenza—, a pesar de todo supongo que yo nunca seré la mayor del grupo —le doy un débil codazo a Fluttershy, ella le da un gran sorbo a su bebida—. En mi opinión sincera, no me veo envejeciendo tan notoriamente de la noche a la mañana, eso se lo guardó Applejack y sus refranes de anciana. Solo la apariencia va cambiando con la edad, solo eso y nada más.

—Es lo que dicen —comenta Twilight—, y lo que se dice el mayoral termina siendo una verdad. La edad es una cuestión de actitud —opina acertadamente a pesar de recién darse por aludida a la conversación—. Nunca se es demasiado viejo, lo que pasa Sunset es que tú ni siquiera llegas a encajar como una mujer adulta, así que no veo el porqué de esta conversación. Más allá de la cuestión de actitud, podríamos decir con seguridad que seguimos siendo jóvenes, incluso incluiría a la subdirectora Luna en este puesto.

—Tal vez me quejo por vicio, supongo que debería conseguirme algún hobbie —suspiro al ver cómo me observan extrañadas—.

—¿Que le sucede señorita Shimmer? ¿No me diga que se ha rendido con la pintura así sin más? —sorprendida veo a Applejack salir del baño, lleva puesto un grueso delantal negro el cual se lo quita y lanza al otro lado de la sala, con una servilleta se limpia las manos de lo que pareciera ser aceite—. Bueno, es como solía decirme Granny Smith: "No desecharas la manzana podrida, la harás composta para nuestras futuras cosechas" —se lleva una mano a su mentón—. Espera, ¿así era la frase? No lo recuerdo, dame un segundo…

—¡Jackeline! —Rarity le grita enfadada, Applejack se sobresalta del susto—. Te dije que no salieras hasta que yo te avisara, ¿que te sucede que nunca me escuchas?

—Lo lamento linda, no podía quedarme ahí dentro mientras todas charlan tan animadamente —contesta con una sonrisa temblorosa hacia la expresión gélida de Rarity—. Te tengo una buena noticia, todo está bien y funcionando, como debe ser. Y tú Sunset —a pasos agigantados se me acerca para abrazarme con terrible fuerza—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños compañera!

* * *

 _Ahí entra la última muchacha del grupo, Jackeline Apple, o como le llamamos, Applejack; apodada así pues solía vivir con su abuela y hermanos en el huerto de manzanas Sweet Apple Acres, a las afueras de la ciudad. Es una chica imponente de ahora unos dieciocho años, la definición que busco sobre su cuerpo sería más bien corpulento, en simples palabras así sería; cabello rubio enmarañado muchas veces oculto bajo una gorra o sombrero, tiene algunas pecas alrededor de su nariz, misma estatura que Rarity Belle. Luego de su aparición vuelve Pinkie Pie, decidimos levantar las cortinas, dejamos entrar la luz, nos sentamos en una mesa enfrente de las ventana. Hablamos las estupideces de siempre, al menos ellas, yo estaba más perdida de lo usual, pensaba en la pregunta de Applejack sobre la pintura, luego pensé en aquello que parecían estar ocultando, miraba detenidamente mi bebida, el vaso plástico repleto de un batido de frutas a medio preparar. Pensaba en lo repentino de llegar a aquella edad, tan súbitamente, me di cuenta por ese entonces el tamaño problema que representa ser mayor de edad, todos los porvenires y todo a lo que respondes cuando tienes dieciocho ¡BOOM! Nada volvía a tener importancia, era un explosión provocada por una fuga saliendo de mis oídos, dejándome atontada, mis amigas se dieron cuenta tan rápidamente que me hacen darme cuenta como las subestime durante muchos años…_

* * *

—El dermatólogo me dijo que utilizara esta crema para que no se me secara la piel, y con respecto al asunto de las cicatrices… —parecía hablar Pinkie Pie, solo que yo me perdía un poco en lo mío—.

—Que fastidioso ha de ser, quedará soportarlo y nada. Tranquila, de seguro le pateas el trasero un rato y con el tiempo desaparece —dijo Rainbow con un leve tono de pena—.

—Sunset, Sunset… ¡Sunset! —recibo pequeños golpes en mi brazo, subo la vista un poco—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Twilight levantándome su pulgar dudosamente—.

—Es verdad, te noto muy retraída con tu bebida, ¿algo que debamos saber? —otra pregunta, ahora de parte de Rarity—.

Suspiró apenada, Fluttershy toma mi mano y me demuestra su preocupación con bastante fuerza que pareciera como si quisiera romperme los dedos. Siento que me obligan a hablar: —Casi me atropellan al venir aquí —todas se lanza una extraña mirada entre sí, Twilight incluso parece haber entendido algo y lo demuestra mirando al techo sin siquiera parpadear—. Chicas, ¿no creen que hablamos demasiado? —me miran con mayor confusión—. Ay olvidenlo, no sé qué me pasa, estoy actuando fuera de papel.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —me pregunta Fluttershy, la cual había aprovechado para arrastrar su mano hasta mi antebrazo—.

—Puede ser, tal vez hablamos demasiado —dijo Rarity antes de permitirme responder—. Como si la vida fuese demasiado corta para decir todas las palabras que queremos decirnos —ha encontrado una rara y comprensible forma de explicarmelo—. Supongo que queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible juntas, alargarlo con palabras, no nos damos cuenta que ya nos estamos volviendo adultas, jóvenes, pero adultas al fin y al cabo —mis dedos se aferran a la mesa, todas afirmamos aquella declaración con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Rarity le echa una rápida mirada cómplice a Applejack, está sonríe algo sonrojada—. Sunset, a ti te hace falta una pareja.

—Por favor, debes estar bromeando —le respondo velozmente a tales tonterías—. Eso es una idea estúpida.

—Exacto, es una bobada —fingiendo sorpresa, miró a Fluttershy tras escuchar su comentario—. E-es decir yo, creo que... Olvidenlo —de golpe se pone a beber bruscamente su batido—.

Applejack y Rarity comienzan a reír, Pinkie les sigue el juego, pero segundos antes parecía muy interesada en la propuesta. Twilight se encuentra anonadada por la reacción de estas tres, y Rainbow se recuesta en el asiento colocando las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Era una comunión de comentarios impulsivos y chistes con doble sentido. Había logrado entablar conexión con lo que me rodeaba, rodeada de amigas, que actitud deplorable se tiene en momentos que dependen de la interacción social para complacer al rebaño y bla bla bla… Por favor, se ha vuelto todo muy edgy, lo único que falta es ponerme a mencionar cosas sobre un abismo oscuro o un corazón marchito presionado por la infelicidad, cosas como esas saben, un montón de mariconadas que nada salvan mi estado actual, solo lo puntualizan haciéndome sentir peor. —¡Que alguien diga algo estúpido! —grito en mi interior, estoy sintiendo la piel del pollo—.

—¡¿Saben que es cien mil veces mejor que una pareja?! —exclama Pinkie Pie, distrayendome como debe ser—.

—¿Un pastel? —pregunta Applejack con una pícara sonrisa —.

—¡Error, un pastel de cumpleaños! —le responde y se marcha para el piso inferior—.

—Es cierto, vamos chicas a levantarse —nos ordena Rarity y tira de mi brazo para que haga lo mismo—. Vamos que debemos de cantarle algo a nuestra amiga —sabes bien que odio eso, pero también sé bien que lo harás de todas formas—.

* * *

 _Todas se pusieron alrededor mío, aquel pastel era una gloria de la repostería, selva negra y mora, dieciocho velas encima, encendidas impunemente ante el rostro atontado de su servidora. Me cantaron una versión pinchada y desentonada de "Un buen compañero", está decía: —"No será la mejor compañera, no será la mejor compañera, no será la mejor compañera… Pero la toleramos igual, la toleramos igual…". Juntas reímos, me palmean la espalda y Pinkie luego nos toma una foto a todas juntas, sople en contra del fuego y se desvaneció sin dejar ninguna mecha caliente. Pasaron las horas, se me fue el complejo de niña oscura que presume consumir drogas pero luego se espanta al ver una cucaracha, complejo con nombre largo, pero solo así podría describirlo. Estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Fluttershy, mirábamos las nubes pasar, el sol ya comenzaba a descender, los platos con restos de pastel seguían a nuestro lado. Yo aún mantenía la sonrisa, aunque seguía sintiendo aquel pellizco, mantenía en la cabeza esos ojos tan violentos, los había reflejado en el calor de aquellas velas, suaves y agresivas a la vez, te quemarán sin importar que. Volverla a ver, volverla a ver, me lo repetía nuevamente una y otra vez, se parecía a alguien que conocí, y aún seguía ahí fuera, quería volver a la locura de la ciudad con su bombo complejo de estructura y soledad. Pasó lo que debía pasar, un regalo que ahora es pieza clave en este relato, la razón por la que recuerdo ese día tan vivamente_ …

* * *

—Creo que ya es hora —le dice Applejack a Rainbow, está afirma con la cabeza—.

Rainbow salta de su asiento y exclama: —¡Todo el mundo, ya es hora! —todas me vuelven a sonreír, se había puesto incómodo—. Escucha Sunset, sé que tú y yo nunca hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones pero, en fin, mejor no comenzar de esa manera… —se detiene enfrente mío, Applejack se dirige al baño—. Okey, Sunset, sé bien lo mucho que te esfuerzas en soportarnos, quiero decir, si todo dependiera de ti ya seguro te hubieras deshecho de mi.

—No logro comprender tu punto —le cortó el monólogo y dejó levemente abierta mi boca debido a la sorpresa—.

—Mejor iré a ayudar a Applejack —Rainbow luego de decir eso sale corriendo al baño de hombres, sale de ahí sonrojada y entra al de mujeres—.

—Lo que Rainbow Dash quiso decir es que te queremos. Eso y que te tiene miedo, supongo —giro la mirada de sorpresa a aquella que habla, Twilight esquiva nerviosamente aquel enfoque con un nervioso jugueteo de manos—. A dónde queremos llegar es que tenemos un regalo para ti, un regalo por parte de todas —hablo lo suficientemente rápido como para que solo entendiera la palabra regalo—.

—Esperamos que te guste —dice Fluttershy con las manos detrás de la espalda—, sabemos el largo recorrido que haces para venir al instituto, por ello pensamos, perdón, en realidad fue idea de Rarity y Applejack sabes, ellas siempre piensan que con un regalo así podrás conquistar a alguien… Dije algo no que debí haber dicho.

—No querida —Rarity se aproxima a Fluttershy y con una sonrisa siniestra y temblorosa le toma un hombro—. Tu no has dicho absolutamente nada —la peli rosada traga el nudo en su garganta—.

—Parece ser que no importa lo que haga de todas formas tendré que tener una pareja, ¿verdad? —digo con el batido en mis manos, lo revuelvo lentamente—.

—Oh, querida, no es una obligación tener una pareja, pero te veo tan ahí, mirando tan de costado a la vida, retraída, solitaria —solo provocas que oculte mi cabeza—. Pero esa no eres tú en lo absoluto, eres Sunset Shimmer, tú eres…

—¿Una fracasada? —preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo, queriendo una respuesta alentadora—.

—Una luchadora —completa Fluttershy con un puño cerrado—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, lo pasado se quedará en el pasado, ahora estamos aquí y estás rodeada por tus amigas, nadie te está encarando nada y estás a punto de recibir un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños, será por algo.

—Apoyo lo que dice Fluttershy —Twilight recuesta sus manos en la mesa para quitarme el batido—, deja de lado ese pesimismo, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, ahora solo enfoquemonos en el presente y sabes una cosa… —me da la espaldas y mira hacia el pasillo—. En tu posición tomaría lo que el presente me está entregando.

—Comprendo, dejaré de ser tan aguafiestas —al decir eso empiezo a unir algunos agujeros—. Esperen, la llamada, la nota, sus comentarios —las cuatro me lanzan una mirada tal, que parecieran confirmar mis pensamientos—. ¡No me jodas! —de la emoción saltó sobre la mesa y Pinkie, a centímetros debajo mío, me sacude una pierna—.

—¡Eso es, lo has comprendido. Ahora cierra la boca y disfruta un poco! —exclamó Pinkie Pie cuando las demás salieron corriendo a abrir la puerta del sanitario—.

* * *

 _Recuerdo, recuerdo que la puerta fue empujada antes que cualquiera pusiera una sola mano en ella, salieron de ahí Applejack y Rainbow Dash, empujaban un gran artefacto debajo de una manta amarilla. El regalo fue algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, pareciera ayer cuando solo recibía una triste tarjeta de felicitación de parte de Celestia y un regalo de Trixie que resultaban ser adornos que ella quería desechar, nunca le di las gracias por su consideración, se trata de Trixie, ¿como pude ignorar su consideración? ¿Ah? Claro que estoy centrada, el regalo era, ya lo saben, está en sus archivos, Harley Davidson Sportster modelo 883, matrícula 421-6180. No era un sueño para mí, esa vez no estaba soñando, ahí estaba la máquina posando al igual que una stripper, moderna, caprichosa e intensamente llamativa, con muchas dedos y marcas encima, eso era seguro, órganos nuevos, diría mi glándula de fanática. Les salió barata, pues no tenía papeles, presuntamente robada de una finca al sur de Baltimare; parecía la motocicleta predestinada para mí, una posible imitación sin lo repuestos originales. Por favor lean sus informes, de color negro y con un grabado de un sol partido en dos sobre el tanque de gasolina. Me quedé sentada unos segundos sobre ella, acariciaba el manubrio, sentía el calor emocionante de aquel momento, creándome una loca obsesión, entumeciendo mis piernas y dejándome tiesos los senos… Eso amigos míos era la libertad, jinetes de la carretera, mis amigas y yo por los caminos de Equestria. No me creí esa mentira. Entiendan, si no escape en ese momento fue por la misma razón por la que llegue hacia ustedes agentes. No soy libre…_

* * *

Las cosas no podían salirme tan perfectas, acabó la fiesta, son las cinco de la tarde, otra que caminar de nuevo a la estación. Frío tardío seco y inmisericorde, escarcha en las ventanas, baldosas y carteles, ni me quiero imaginar en el invierno. Recuerdo cuando de niña utilizaba el vapor para fingir estar fumando un cigarrillo. En verdad ni siquiera fumo y apenas bebo, deje de pensar que eso me hacia ver genial hace bastante tiempo, como llevar la chaqueta abierta los días de frío, ahora voy con el cierre hasta el cuello, exhaló un poco. Vapor, partículas de agua minúsculas salen de mi boca a la velocidad de un chispazo, chispas que pueden llegar a encender un motor… Jo, es una pena dejar la motocicleta, será para mañana, con lo difícil que ha sido para ellas subirla, imagino los problemas en los que se meterá Pinkie si los Cake vieran esa mole rodar por las escaleras, por si fuera poco no llevo mi licencia encima. Voy para abajo, para la ratonera llamada subterráneo, podría ser está la última vez que debo esperar al maldito cajón de metal, podré olvidar aquellos maremotos de personas que se lanza una encima de la otra para conseguir un asiento, no me meterán más mano ni me quitarán mi teléfono del bolsillo. Pago el boleto, espero en el andén mientras tarareo mí bastardeada canción de cumpleaños. Asomo la cabeza para ver si viene el tren, y sintiéndome realmente tonta, me digo: —Con que una pareja, la solución a todos mis problemas…

 _ **(El amor y la obsesión son conceptos difíciles de diferenciar, al igual que la necesidad y el capricho, tarde o temprano vamos a necesitar un poco de ambas… Insisto - Ciro y los Persas)**_

Otra vez la sensación de calor, parece ser que no estoy sola, es una estación del metro, hay gente como cabría esperar pero, nunca había sentido al ambiente tan tenso y helado. Me pone nerviosa, alguien observa hacia acá, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia mi derecha, es una mujer. Disimula, no te pongas nerviosa, haz como ella, mira unos segundos y luego vuelve a lo tuyo. —Si que es alta, me lleva por lo menos media cabeza —pienso al inspeccionarla por el rabillo del ojo—. Su cuerpo hipnótico fue contorneado con sutileza, sus piernas tan largas desconectan mi percepción del tiempo; noto su marcada fuerza al ver aquellos brazos desnudos, clara piel de hielo que conecta a una estructura firme, rostro de un seductor succubus con labios gruesos y brillantes. Me ataca silenciosamente, mirándome desde un costado con esos ojos de candente rojo. Eras la misma mujer de antes… —Esto se puso incómodo —pienso al poner la vista al frente, parece que ella ha hecho lo mismo—. Me balanceo para adelante y hacia atrás, inflo los cachetes y dejó salir el aire por la boca, guardó las manos en los bolsillos, fisgoneo otro segundo, me ha vuelto a mirar, ¿acaso intenta disimularlo? No parece ser muy buena en ello, no quiero arriesgarme a parpadear y perder su atención. La inminente aproximación del tren hace que conecte las dos neuronas, la puerta se abre y el tiempo parece congelarse mientras nosotras nos seguimos con la mirada hasta entrar a un mismo vagón. ¡Lucifer en forma de mujer! Y eso sería todo para mí, carne suave para degustar con desesperación, la búsqueda comenzada de una pareja o alguien con quien sentirse mejor, solitaria mujer que me mira y luego lo oculta, esos ojos de muerte dan saltos de derecha a izquierda sin descanso en sus reiterados intentos de observar a la pelirroja. —Aquel si es un pensamiento narcisista —pienso sonrojada y cruzó las piernas—. Debería hablar con ella, aprovechando la falta de pasajeros, puedo pasar de asiento en asiento, acercándome al suyo mientras hago expresión de ignorancia. Ella también se ha movido un poco, lanzamos miradas y más miradas de apenas segundos de duración, menos que eso, apenas llegaron a medio segundo las conexiones visuales. ¿Lanzó a un lado su cabello adrede? ¿Acaso se está arreglando? —trago saliva y remojo mis labios, el corazón suena al ritmo de las manecillas de un reloj—. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Se me va a salir del pecho, me ganan los nervios, pero podría irse en cualquier momento es ahora o nunca: —H-hola —eso salió pésimo, comenzar tartamudeando—. Contestame una cosa, ¿acaso tú yo nos conocemos de algún lado?

—No lo sé, ¿tu que opinas? —responde con los brazos cruzados—.

—Opino que fue tonto preguntar algo así —volvió a sonreír, aunque sea levemente—. ¿Está ocupado ese asiento? —pregunto a lo que ella responde moviéndose unos centímetros—. Con permiso —al sentarme a su lado noto como ella se aleja aún más—.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—Eh, si tengo algo que, escucha, lamento lo que pasó antes, lo que hiciste por mí ¡Guau! —luego de eso, acomodo mi voz y suspiró, el tren se detiene en Smokey Mountains, ella no desciende aquí—. Solo quería que supieras que estoy muy agradecida…

—Ni lo menciones, entonces ¿me has estado observando antes porque tenías miedo de hablar conmigo? ¿O qué? —muerdo con fuerza, veo a los lados con nerviosismo—.

—Tu también me has estado observando, te he visto como pretendías no hacerlo cada vez que yo giraba la cabeza —le explico algo ofendida, pero sobretodo muy avergonzada—.

—¿Acaso me estás llamando mentirosa? —entrecierra sus ojos pero yo miro a un lado con indiferencia—.

—Yo nunca dije eso, pero al menos no soy tan obvia, dímelo tú misma ¿a qué viene eso de arreglarse el cabello? —el rojo en su rostro provoca cosquillas dentro mío—. Lo hiciste justo estando a pocos metros de mí.

—Eso no te incumbe —se pone firme y usa el plástico del asiento como una especie de tambor para sus dedos, está igual de nerviosa que yo—. ¿Tu por qué querías sentarte a mi lado?

—No tengo idea, supongo que me pareces interesante, soy Sunset Shimmer —le acercó la mano, sigue ignorando el contacto físico—. Bueno, si vas a ignorar mi mano por lo menos podrías responderme a una cuestión.

—Si si, ya sé lo que quieres saber, y la respuesta es no —a qué ha venido esa negativa—. No te estaba siguiendo por el bulevar ni tampoco estaba perdida. ¿Feliz?

—Jajaja. Ooh… Soy una estúpida, acaso estoy interrogando a la persona que salvó mi vida —de repente se me escapa la risa, y también la verdad—. Quiero saber el porqué, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Fue demasiado arriesgado, si hubiese sido al revés yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Pensamos exactamente igual, si hubiese dependido enteramente de mí tampoco lo hubiese hecho, pero una voz me hizo pensar que si no lo hacía yo… En fin —se levanta del asiento y recuesta su cuerpo en el pasamanos a un lado de la salida—. Supongo que tuve que decidir entre hacer lo correcto o lo mismo de siempre. Es complicado, así han de ser las personas todos los días.

 _—*Siguiente estación: Everfree, combinación con la línea B del subterráneo*_

Me detengo a su lado, debo guardar la calma y sonreír bobaliconamente: —Al parecer bajamos en la misma estación —no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente—. Y tú ¿asistes aún al instituto?

—¿Planeas seguirme durante todo el día? —me pregunta al momento de bajar del tren—.

—Eso dependerá de tus respuestas —le oigo suspirar, se detiene un momento, me mira de reojo y mueve un poco su nariz—.

—Voy a admitirlo, me estás cayendo bien pelirroja, realmente eres persistente —me da la espalda y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida—. Soy algo nueva en la ciudad, iba caminando por el bulevar en busca de una manera rápida de llegar al Instituto Canterlot, pero sucedió lo que tú ya sabes.

—Yo asisto a Canterlot High, si es que acaso quieres saber algo —se detiene sonrojada, oculto mis manos y levantó la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Cállate… Increíble, de todas las personas con las que podría toparme… —baja su cabeza y acepta lo que he dicho—. Es una casualidad que la primera chica a la que ayudó resulté ser una estudiante del mismo instituto al que iré.

—No soy alguien que crea en las casualidades, y suponiendo que seremos compañeras de clase creo que sería conveniente conocernos un poco mejor —le estrechó la mano, luego de escucharla suspirar otra vez, recibo una contestación, una muy fuerte para mis huesos—. Comenzaré de nuevo, mi nombre es Sunset Elizabeth Shimmer, tengo dieciocho años y soy alumna de quinto año en el Instituto Canterlot.

—Ember Fireborn, misma edad. Soy la que golpeara en cualquier momento a Sunset Elizabeth Shimmer. Te lo advierto pelirroja, te vas a arrepentir de esto —intercambiamos una mirada desafiante, ganó otra sonrisa—. Un jodido placer conocerte.

—¿Te parecería bien dar una vuelta? Podría ser divertido —Ember baja la mirada y se soba el brazo—. Vamos, confía en mí.

* * *

 _—Aún siento su agarre en mi mano, mis nervios actúan como un contenedor de recuerdos precisos que se activan cuando se me olvidan aquellas cosas que nunca debería olvidar, una reacción en cadena que va por todo el cuerpo y vuelve a salir en forma de espasmos, dolorosos e intensos. Inconscientemente emanamos una serie de pensamientos tejedores que forman una imagen concreta de aquello que buscamos o creemos necesitar, siempre se me forma la imagen de esa chica luego de haberla conocido. Sonará precipitado, contraproducente, pero ella no es solo una mujer extraña de muchas otras. No señor, todo dependería de a dónde me llevarían sus manos. No soy una persona que crea en romances de una sola noche con muchachas de acentos curiosos, tampoco en el amor de personas tan opuestas como el orden y el caos; mentiría y escaparía de mi boca la verborrea sonora de platillos y trombones sobre mis acciones en el nombre del amor. Nueva Canterlot es una bomba de tiempo, se duerme de día y se vive de noche, se van con otros colores en la gran ciudad. ¿Creen que soy la única? Hay muchas historias allá afuera, señores agentes apenas estamos comenzando, deberían ir a buscar algo de café… —la rubia se ve convencida de esto y sale de la sala—. Ahora que su compañera no está, di lo que piensas._

 _—¿Te crees que hay tiempo para saber a detalle la vida de cada persona involucrada? —me pregunta Whooves sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. Queremos hechos concretos, no buscamos saber qué desayunaron o si se han duchado o no. Ve al punto y acabemos con ésto. Hay demasiadas vidas en juego_ _._

 _—Hay tiempo para todo lo que quieras pisaverde, solo debemos saber cómo aprovecharlo, de mi boca oirá todo lo necesario con tal de justificar a mis amigas. Gracias a ellas he dejado aquel temor a aquello llamado madurar, un impermeable repleto de buenas intenciones. Mientras tanto, le parecerá interesante un poco de contexto, a todo el mundo le gusta oir una buena historia —le sonrió y cruzó las piernas—. Sabe, en lo personal me gustan las tetas de su compañera, solo es una observación._

 _ **(Bajo aquella fachada tan abstracta e irreal, se me anudaba la garganta y me llevaba a pensar que aún quedaban muchas horas para acabar el día… Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon - Urge Overkill)**_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
I love you so much, can't count all the ways  
I've died for you girl and all they can say is  
"He's not your kind"_

 _They never get tired of putting me down  
And I'll never know when I come around  
What I'm gonna find  
Don't let them make up your mind_

 _Don't you know, girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Soon, you'll need a man_

 _I've been misunderstood for all of my life  
But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife  
"The boy's no good"  
Well, I've finally found what I'm a-looking for  
But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure  
Surely would  
Baby, I've done all I could_

 _Now it's up to you girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Soon, you'll need a man_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Soon but soon, you'll need a man_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand_

…

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

© 2010 – 2018 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.


	3. Episodio 2: Los Presentes

© 2010 - 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.

 _ **Nota de autor:** Para mayor comodidad se recomienda leer Clockwork Dreamers con una fuente Times New Roman o Quicksand para la aplicación móvil. Disfrute de la lectura._

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

 **LIBRO I: OTOÑO**

Las cosas se me van de las manos, se venía lo peor mientras caminaban con tanta ira por la avenida, no se lo esperaban pero, aquello estaba previsto. Supongo que para cuando esté al tanto de lo que sea que esté sucediendo ya habré comenzado a escribir en mi diario una explicación plausible, a lo mejor una justificación de mi persona en los sucesos que transcurrieron en los pasados siete meses desde que nos reencontramos; fue una imprudencia de mi parte, de MÍ parte, tan extraño como suena. Casualidad inequívoca, así se movía nuestra relación desde la infancia; aquí y ahora me declaró inocente de aquello de lo que se me acusa, por eso escribo para mí misma lo logrado hasta el día de la fecha. Me remito a leer desde aquel antiguo pasaje del 4 de enero del año 2014: _"Se marchó, yo también me marcho, no tengo todo el día y no estoy dispuesta a mostrar la cara luego de lo que pasó. Escondí en el armario los ahorros de tres años, no es una gran suma, planeaba usar ese dinero para pagar un año de taller en la casa Copperfield del ilusionismo. El sueño se vuelve una ilusión irónica ahora que fue a parar todo al fondo de una galera. Recogí la mochila, la capa anudada en mi cintura rumbo a la marcha del trotamundos. Ahogados sonidos de silencio en la casa materna, llevan callados por más de dos años, nadie recordará si he estado o no he estado, me habré ido para cuando descubran la verdad. Que se me grabe a fuego, no soy culpable de nada, todo es SU culpa. Saldré por la puerta en cualquier momento, el mundo es enorme, soy pequeña y estoy sola. Debo seguir pateando, me hace falta tiempo…"._

Sé amanecía con desvelo, se levantaba en seco con los ojos llorosos; se quitaba la lagaña de ambos párpados, lavaba su cara, desayunaba apurada, dibujaba una mueca y ese era su adiós. La mujer caminaba diariamente por las calles de Fillydelphia, llevando y trayendo documentos, la va remando como puede, como decía mi abuela. Se está haciendo vieja, decía yo. Yo hablaba mucho, se me nota en la cara, supe pasar entre varios golpes directos, un moretón tras otro, pasaba los días ahí, sentada frente al televisor. Creyendo que así la rueda giraba, hasta cansarme en la noche e irme dormir a su cama, esperando que entrara por esa puerta para oírle decir _"Hasta mañana"_. Palabrería brava por ahí y por allá, al menos era hasta entonces la única persona decente en el barrio, no ganabas muchos amigos por ello, aunque de vez en cuando el no involucrarse con nadie podía ser lo mejor. Si lo hubiese sabido a tiempo cuando la conocí, pero uno hace cada cosa cuando se encuentra destrozada. Ahora bien, es tarde y no me arrepiento, aún sigo siendo la misma persona…

* * *

 **2 DE MARZO DE 2012**

* * *

—Nena, nena… nena ¿me escuchas?

—Sí abuela, te estoy escuchando —le respondo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Le oigo levantarse, a paso lento se aproxima a fisgonear lo que hago: —¿No te había dicho tu mamá que no vieras tan de cerca la televisión? —sin contradecir nada, me alejo unos centímetros—. Querida, ¿qué estás mirando?

 _[...] Supongo que mi estado actual me va a dar mucho tiempo para reflexionar y recordar. Por ese entonces no se lograba ver mucho tras el paso del huracán Daisy, aquel que en un nefasto 3 enero de 2012 azotó al estado de Equsvania y castigó fuertemente a Fillydelphia. Muchos de los sistema de cable, telefonía celular e internet se encontraban inutilizables por el incendio en la planta hidroeléctrica. Mientras que los otros niños pasaban las últimas semanas buscando entre los restos del vecindario algún tesoro escondido. Yo por otra parte me quedaba en casa, viendo una y otra vez el canal de aire, siendo la mía una de las pocas familias que poseía un cobertizo con generadores. Solían pasar varias películas clásicas nacionales, parecía ser un buen mes para mí pues se esperaba una maratón de la vida y obra de Hoofdini, el gran escapista. Escapismo, que era sino el barrio de Badlands, más que un anaquel de ciudadanos de segunda mano... El escapismo para el hombre impulsivo de sociedad. Luego del huracán, solo quedo el cantar de los jilgueros, dejando así a todo un vecindario como el sonar de un viejo panteón o peor aún, una fosa común. Trágico y cómico a la vez, un lugar de descartes, sacada de la galera en los años 60s con el fin de traer a las familias afectadas por la guerra en el medio oriente. Parecía chiste la pérdida del hogar, una disputa comenzada por el quiebre de un acuerdo presuntamente sagrado que provocó el fin de toda relación entre Yakyakistan y el territorio Dragón, también llamada China. Llegaron en camiones una mañana de domingo y aquí quedaron hasta el día de hoy; todos estaban amontonados y con mucha sed, muchos niños raquíticos corrían por el pasto lo cual daba para pensar que aquella era su primera vez ante el color verde, o eso nos contaba la abuela. Entonces, en un pestañeo se llenó de inmigrantes y, lo que fue antiguamente la estancia Lulamoon, se había convertido en el campamento de refugiados más poblado en todo el país, o al menos en la costa este. Pasados los años, llegada la crisis del 65, todas las ONG dejaron el tema de lado y se marcharon para cubrir otras situaciones primordiales en sus agendas políticas. La familia es lo primero, eventualmente murió el abuelo y el gobierno expropió las tierras, dejando nuestra casa a la suerte de una nueva manera de vivir. Con el gobierno sembrando lúmpenes, se cambiarían las reglas del juego. La tiendas de campaña se convirtieron en casillas de ladrillo de varios pisos y colores, talleres vehiculares y almacenes fueron abiertos con el objetivo de poner a trabajar a todo el mundo, los techos de chapa vislumbran aún desde la distancia. Por la falta de espacio también se construyeron bloques departamentales para la oleada obrera. Debido al hacinamiento, muchas enfermedades corrieron de colchón en colchón, debido a esto se construyó el hospital Santa Odesa Bouthelier, hospital en donde yo nací allá por el inicio del milenio. Bien era sabido para el momento en el que se cortó la cinta inaugural, cuando se construye un hospital significa que aquí va a ver vida, por siempre una gran zona residencial. La zona roja de Fillydelphia. ¿Y qué pasó con la guerra? Todo cambia con el tiempo, los paños húmedos salieron al sol el 7 de septiembre de 1967 con el mutuo acuerdo entre el rey Ulysses y la emperatriz Scintilla. Se ordenó un alto al fuego. Solo que la vida es muy fácil, demasiado fácil para algunos y entonces vuelven a recurrir a la violencia. Muchos dracos pertenecientes a los pueblos pescadores de China habían perdido sus hogares y a sus familias, abandonados por su país, emigraron al único lugar donde podrían ser acogidos… La vida es demasiado fácil para algunos, por eso uno necesita enojarse con otros, para sentir que tal vez no es tan así. Hasta en la actualidad Badlands sigue dividida por sectores, los dracos por un lado y los yaks por el otro. Así son las cosas y así van a quedar, más tarde que nunca muchos indeseables verían Badlands como su patio de juego personal. Fillydelphia vio crecer a muchos de estos jugadores; Diamond Dogs, las malas pulgas del Pacífico Sur, que descubrirán que el oro se encontraba bajo la nariz de aquel que aspira fuerte; desde la tierra del sol naciente, Cabeza de dragón y sus Bloody Mountain Boys, diestros golpeadores obreros e incendiarios apasionados. Por último llegó La Colmena, polillas del sur, tráfico humano, prostitución y chantaje. No importan, todos ellos verían su final una noche de invierno. Pero esa es historia para más tarde, por ahora todo se trata sobre mí…_

—La película se llama "El doble imperfecto", abuela —le contestó con la mente clavada en aquel extrovertido hombre que entraba decidido a un gran tanque repleto de agua—. Cuando crezca quisiera hacer lo que él.

El clamor de su público y el rostro preocupado de una preciosa mujer morena de rimel alborotado, esas son las imágenes que controlan la tensión. Reflejadas ante el vidrio rasguñado, los temores del pasado que se apoderan del artista en siniestra sintonía con el cierre de la caja, aquella mujer urgía como una asistente al susodicho escapista. Mágicamente es un término que no suele convencer a muchos, así de alguna u otra forma intentan buscar la respuesta racional a todo lo que sucede, incluso mayor es el deseo cuando se encuentran ante un suceso inexplicable; llama mi atención diariamente la búsqueda de lo inexplicable, más aún, el hecho de crear lo inexplicable a partir de acciones en perfecta sintonía y orden es algo a lo que podría llamar magia. ¿Que hacía Hoofdini, por ejemplo? Engañaba a los demás pero no era castigado al hacerlo, su trabajo consiste en el engaño. La culpa recae en el espectador con sus sueños de magia y fantasía. Escapaba de todas las situaciones de peligro y era aclamado por ello. Se le llamaría un hombre con suerte y murió al recibir un gran golpe en el estómago. Ese día al parecer le tocó el gordo, una especie de enfermedad llamada peritonitis.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar afuera? —se acerca a las cortinas y deja pasar al sol—. El día está hermoso, no pensarás quedarte pegada a la pantalla como una vieja aburrida.

—¿Con qué objeto? No hay nadie con quién jugar. Los chicos son tontos, estoy mejor aquí dentro —me recuesto sobre la alfombra, mis dedos acarician lentamente está—.

—¿Y qué me dices de la hija del señor Torch? Es como de tu edad. Esta mañana me ayudó a llevar las bolsas del supermercado. Las dejo en la cocina mientras tú dormías, supongo que te ahorro las molestias —arqueo las cejas en señal de confusión, Hoofdini aún no ha salido de esa tumba acuática—.

—Ella es igual de bruta que los otros niños… Aún extraño a Whistle —murmure eso último, acarició la alfombra y respiro profundamente—. Esperaré a mamá, volverá en un rato… —apenas dos minutos le tomó, aquel hombre se alzaba desde el pozo de agua aledaño al escenario, camina con los puños en alto hasta su tarima y sus cadenas caen al barro dando fin al acto—. El hombre lo ha hecho otra vez. Es increíble.

Palidezco al verle el rostro —Ese no es mismo actor que entró al tanque hace unos minutos—. El desconocido se veía paulatinamente más joven, este recibe un apasionado beso de la hermosa asistente, ambos hacen una reverencia al público y estos reciben esos aplausos repletos de admiración. Y a lo lejos Hoofdini, este en primer plano observa a la pareja y se lleva a la cabeza su galera. La cámara se aleja siguiendo al artista que viste de gabardina, se va caminando por las calles en soledad mientras los otros dos siguen recibiendo aquel amor. Un hombre entró al tanque y salió otro completamente distinto, nadie duda al respecto de aquella transformación, solo sucedió y la película rueda los créditos mientras suena de fondo una de esas melancólicas canciones de los 40s como un abrazo de despedida al espectador. —Estas películas a veces no tienen el menor sentido —me levantó del suelo y comienzo a estirarme un poco—. Cerca de la ventana se me da por observar a la casa vecina que se encontraba casi deshecha debido al huracán, luego pispeo las esquinas y doy cara al aburrimiento dando ritmo con el pie. Pasa un auto, pasa otro y otro más, será que ella en ninguno se ha de encontrar. Alguien camina por la calle de enfrente… —Es esa chica rara, que no me vea —pienso escondida detrás de la cortina—. Le noto las manos en los bolsillos, va mirando mi casa, pareciera estar triste, incluso nerviosa. Ahí se queda esperando unos segundo, se queda ahí quieta, no se inmuta ante el sol que le da de lleno, comiendo el polvo, tragando humo de una cercana quema de basura, no daría ni la hora con esa expresión pero se la pediría igual. Si no me diera tanto miedo ¡Jajajajajaja! Miedo, no para nada, detrás de la cortina, tanto va a temblar mi párpado, tantos nervios que parezco llevar el peso de la casa encima.

—Nena, nena… nena ¿me escuchas?

—Sí abuela, te estoy escuchando —le respondo sin apartar la vista de esa chica de tosca quietud—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—El teléfono está sonando, atende un poco haber si es tu mamá —sin contradecir nada voy a atender el teléfono—.

 _Su buen tiempo había terminado, consagrada a la pérdida y enferma al fracaso continuo, se sintió asfixiada bajo el sonar del teléfono. Aquella casona se volvió su prisión, ni más importaba si iba al invernadero o al cuarto de costura para llorar, si se escondía en los matorrales hasta perderse y llegaba al riachuelo donde podía mirar al llano del campo sin sentir vergüenza. Cuando aquella mujer pasó a mejor vida, la suya cambió a peor, ¿de quién era la culpa? Tal vez de su padre por haberlas dejado tiempo atrás debido a sus deudas provocadas por el juego, tal vez de todo el mundo quien solo buscaba hacerle daño. Tal vez no fui capaz de pensar en una excusa mejor. El tiempo sigue pasando, me he estado sintiendo mejor. Bueno, no del todo mejor, sería complicado entender sin volver a recordar aquellos momentos, especialmente cuando nos reencontramos, y sobretodo cuando conocí a esa mujer. El teléfono sonaba, la llamada era para mí, era hora de atender el llamado…_

 **EPISODIO 2: LOS PRESENTES**

" _Aquellos que son de hierro ante el asombro de la pérdida, pues saben muy bien que a cualquiera le puede tocar una ausencia que deban justificar"_

* * *

 **2 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

¿Que me llama a despertar? Y todo callado alrededor, tirada en la cama con la almohada entre las piernas. El sueño pasado cae entre lágrimas provocadas por el grueso roce de pestañas y córneas. Me veía a mi recitando un dicho no muy dichoso, de una fábula no tan fabulosa, los hacía mirar atentamente a sus alrededores. Los rostros derretidos ante el espectáculo presenciado de repente se caían a pedazos, la cera en sus labios caía, cuando clavaba la vista sobre el vagón de tren este no se movía, bajaba la mirada y las vías que acababan a metros de distancia se extendían, hasta cruzar el umbral de las puertas. Sonaba la campana y caía la barrera, muchos autos se detuvieron al instante, me detuve yo también. Nada perturba mi calma, sigo sobre el colchón, desde mi derecha cae la luz, pestañeo un poco y me levanto de la cama. [...] Ante el desayuno solo se trata de tostar el pan, un mate verdusco que reemplaza la falta de té o café, con disgusto degustó el oscurecido pan y rasgó los bordes con tanta mala leche que estos caen sobre el mate sin leche. Un único ruido se escucha, mi respiración y el cuchillo rasgando el pan, se necesita más para olvidar la soledad. Golpeó la cuchara contra la taza, lentamente caen las últimas gotas a la mesa, se mancha el bello mantel, repleto de migajas y café del día de ayer. Levantó la frente con el pesimismo de tener que lavar los trastes; abro el grifo de la cocina —No tener nada que hacer —pienso al pasar los dedos bajo el agua tibia—. El perderte llevo a tu hija a cruzar una brecha, saltar una fisura de baldosa que se iba extendiendo hasta llegar a mis pies, por ello tropecé por cada paso que daba hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora. Me detengo a observar el fluir del agua: —No es su culpa —murmuro sin darle tregua al olvido—. Ella no pidió nada de esto —cierro la canilla y apoyó ambas manos sobre el fregadero—. Yo tampoco pedí.

Me acerco a la ventana para tomar algo de aire, suena mi televisor por detrás: —( _Una situación de no creer en el club nocturno Sonámbula; sucedió entre las dos de la madrugada, cuando un hombre comenzó a abrir fuego a la salida del establecimiento, hiriendo a dos camareras. [...] Terror en Manehattan. Encuentran varios cuerpos mutilados en la costa de la bahía Oda. Testigos aseguran haber avistado a un grupo de personas vestidas con trajes aislantes que lanzaban los cuerpos desde el puente. [...] Se abre fuego en Nueva Canterlot. Un nuevo movimiento por parte de la estación de policía que trae recepciones mixtas; polémica e indiferencia. [...] El dólar llega a un tope. El aumento de un 34% respecto al año pasado doblega a los bits y causa pánico en el bolsillo de los ciudadanos, el magnate y economista Filthy Rich llama a la calma en estas épocas de crisis. Todo la información al día en CNC, treinta años al servicio del público…)._

Las cosas no cambian, tampoco las fechas del calendario que aproximan su claro entierro bufonesco repleto de tareas por concretar. En un día así, uno que precipita lluvia en el viento cuando se siente aquel gris tan concretó, de impertinente tumulto, fiero e injusto —Como los días que me tocan vivir —pienso al apoyar mi nariz contra el cristal—. Las fechas no cambian, tampoco las personas; tal vez cambian sus edades, en apariencia parecidas a otras con rostros reconocibles bajo la lluvia, como un familiar o un vecino… —Hoy es su cumpleaños, casi lo olvido —tomo mi celular y salgo hacia el pasillo—. No puedo tocar a la puerta, nunca lo había notado pero su cumpleaños cae justo este mismo día, sea mera casualidad o un destino irónico, solo puede significar una cosa. Pretender sonrisas, eso se me da bien. A punto de tocar a su puerta recibo una llamada, atiendo: —Aquí Trixie Lulamoon —digo sin ganas—.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aria Blaze y le llamó desde las oficinas de My Pony en Nueva Canterlot… —una voz desagradable sale del otro lado, se diría que hasta muerta—.

Alejo el teléfono un momento: —Creí haber bloqueado sus servicios meses atrás —susurro, tapando la bocina—.

—¿Tengo el placer de hablar con él o la propietaria de esta línea telefónica?

—¿Acaso tengo voz de hombre como para hacerle preguntar? —le escucho resoplar con hastío—. Si, está hablando con la propietaria. Pero no estoy interesada, se los he dicho el mes pasado, no vuelvan a llamar.

—Debe tratarse de un mal entendido. No queremos ofrecerle nada.

—¿Para que llamarían entonces?

—Usted se ha suscrito recientemente al servicio de cartomancia de Crystal Ball —guardó silencio, un escalofrío pasa por mi espalda—. A ver, aquí llegó su lectura: "Alguien está por llegar a su vida, no lo haga esperar por tropiezos del pasado. Confíe en quienes confíen en usted y sea abierta a nuevas experiencias. —hace una pausa, se oye el mover de un apilamiento de hojas—. Recuerde que hoy con su tarjeta de suscripción a Mipony tiene un descuento del 20% en medios de transporte Uber y allegados a la aplicación Nueva Canterlot Drivers. Que el gran ojo de la senda le cuide de los malos augurios". Que lo pase bien este día… Imbécil.

—¡Oiga, escuche eso! —es tarde para gritarle, ha cortado la llamada—. Quién se cree esa como para insultarme a mí. Soy la gran Trixie Lulamoon, ¿eh…? —de nuevo mi teléfono, atiendo la llamada—. Hola. Hola, ¿quién habla?

—…Pareces estar en falta para conmigo, Trixie Lulamoon.

* * *

 _[...] Me altere al oírla, dije un par de mentiras y fui corriendo al ropero en busca de algo en lo cual me vea bien. Me tomo un minuto. Luego salí del edificio, estaba despeinada, ni una ducha he podido tomar, solo trote hasta la esquina. Note el pasar de un taxi bajo esta lluvia desbordada, con la mano en alto lo llamó y al abordarlo observó, observó lo lejano desde detrás de la ventanilla. Algo grosera le ordene al conductor:_

* * *

—Hasta la terminal de trenes.

—Buenas tardes también para usted —respondió con un tono algo aprensivo—.

—Bien, lo lamento. Buenas tardes.

Al seguir con la mente en el exterior, pienso apenas en esa colección de cabezones de los Power Ponies arriba del tablero del auto. Mi cabeza está temblando de una manera similar y esa cruz colgada en el retrovisor me provocan unas ganas de rezarle a cualquier dios atento con tal de que todo me salga bien. Porque es de no creer, le dije que no la había olvidado. Casi será cierto, será quién será detrás de la máscara virtual, será fresca y pasional. Podrá haber discordia entre nosotras, será irritable, de belleza seductora e infernal —Peligrosa, podrá ser —pienso, pienso como también caigo en los nervios—. Desespero en silencio. Junto las piernas y noto al joven taxista observando mi figura por el reflejo del espejo retrovisor. Es apuesto en sus propios términos, no ha de pasar los veinte y si pasa los veinte será en perforaciones. Desea demasiado, si es que no para de levantar su vista del camino, seguirá pensando en esta bella mujer ante sus ojos. Daría igual la belleza, su contador de ganancias sigue subiendo e internamente siento un puñal indiferente clavarse en mis manos, provocando que las guarde detrás de las espalda mientras respiro profundamente. Observó al limpiar lo empañado del vidrio, eso que caldea allá debajo de la autopista y que se extiende hasta un final de mar sureño repleto de tinta bajo el puente transbordador que se presenta tan verde de musgo como también cuelga en él el abandono; sigue sin pena un gran monumento al bajo fondo de la metrópolis. Tan parecida al antiguo vecindario que postule alguna vez como hogar, una villa de miseria y carencias se puede encontrar en cada ciudad. —Tan cercana a mí, ni siquiera acercarme quiero. Pero ella estará allí —dudo un instante, sujetándome fuerte al asiento—. A menos de quinientos metros se encuentra la terminal de transportes, una brillante idea, así se le da algo de uso al aeropuerto. Me pregunto, pienso —¿Estará esperándome a mí o yo deberé esperar por ella? ¿Y sí tal vez mintió cuando hablamos por teléfono? ¿Acaso llegó hace horas y habrá creído que le deje plantada? Dejarla plantada en ese laberinto de despedidas, rodeada de desconocidos, gente perdida o incluso peor —levanto la frente, estoy cerca—. Me descolocó con solo pensarlo, realmente la he olvidado y por sobre todas las cosas, le he mentido…

* * *

— _¿En falta, yo? —pregunte tan nerviosa que comencé a apretar los pies contra el suelo, como si me fuese a caer de un momento a otro—._

— _No lo sé, pareciera como si me hubieses olvidado —dijo Starlight con un tono deprimente—. Esperada al menos una llamada._

— _¿Olvidarte? Debes estar bromeando, Trixie Lulamoon posee una gran memoria —observe al interior del departamento, pensando en cómo debería vestirme—. No te olvide, no cometería ese error. Me has llamado justo a mitad de camino. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _Claro que estoy bien, aún no he llegado así que tienes tiempo —suspire aliviada, Starlight se echa una ligera carcajada—. Je-je, espero reconocerte. Aunque creo poder hacerlo, te buscaré por toda la ciudad si es necesario._

— _Yo también —del sonrojo anterior paso a sentir una mera culpa punzante—. Nos veremos._

— _Nos veremos._

* * *

Despabiló al momento, se oye saliendo del estéreo una voz masculina enojada que exclama: —( _¡Nos están metiendo mano hasta en donde no tenemos nada! Acá lo que se necesita en mano dura, Shining Armor va a traernos seguridad. El problema es que ya no se sabe de qué hablamos, de política o resentimiento social, lo único que se sabe es que mientras el narcotráfico asalta Nueva Canterlot el joven se quiere hacen el bandolero, y todas estas corridas están avaladas por el señor ministro del exterior Hoity Toity._

— _¿Y esto en que vincula al ministro de seguridad de la nación, Wind Rider?_

— _Es tan fácil como ver el reporte financiero del año 2017. Se movilizaron más de setenta millones de bits destinados a gendarmería para financiar obras públicas que no necesitamos. Que me están contando, este es el país del revés)._

Aquel ansioso taxista cambia de estación: —( _Ha veinte minutos de las cinco de la tarde. Ahora en la 101.5 Sonora Zip pasamos a reproducir…_ _ **Only Ones Who Know - Arctic Monkeys**_ _)._

La terminal de trenes, tenebrosa como pocas, aunque le suelen vincular una inquietante naturaleza romántica debido al mundo del espectáculo, siempre una costumbre idónea de tildar de mágico algo triste como lo es el adiós. Al pagarle al hombre proceso a pasar sin disimulo por la mugrienta pasarela, de ahí comienzo a imaginar su ropa, su cabello, su nariz y sus orejas —Su personalidad, su carácter —pienso y me detengo en la entrada, me quedo viendo a un centenar de personas corriendo sin parar—. Abrazos por allí, gritos de emoción por allá; incluso en el suelo se encuentra un vago comiendo restos de un almuerzo ajeno. Me voy adentrando de a poco, un techo alto sobre mi cabeza, bocinas de locomotoras que casi logran asustarme y acercándome a los ventanales veo a las locomotoras en reposo, y la gente salir en patota viniendo hacia acá —Demasiada libertad al caminar y aun así Trixie no logra encontrarte —suspiro hasta desesperar—. [...] A paso veloz voy, de un lado a otro, no es la hora indicada, pues me tome las molestias de olvidar. —¿Dónde está? ¿habrá sido secuestrada? ¿habrá sucedido eso de lo que tanto habla por los noticieros? —me pregunto con las manos apretando mi nuca—. En eso giró la cabeza, chocó contra una mujer, alejándome veo que está se acomoda la bufanda e ignora mi presencia, se pone a caminar hasta desaparecer entre la multitud. De nuevo giró la cabeza, y de pronto, un recuerdo me invade: "Si la vida se resume en solo una fracción de segundos, me gustaría repetir este momento una y otra vez". Y claro, ahí tenía que estar parada, la luz se cuela entre las ventanas, alejando su sombra y la mía que penetran el temor que yo sentía; desde su brillante cabello hasta su suave sonrisa. Es perfecta.

* * *

 _Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí fuera de lugar, sin encajar y con un aspecto terrible. Pero aún así mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, estaba feliz._

* * *

No sé bien de qué manera reaccionar, supongo que será mejor primero reaccionar. Despabilo un poco, abro levemente la boca por su sorprendente belleza y ella se me acerca para cerrarla con su ahora descubierto suave toque: —A boca cerrada no entran moscas —dice ella guiñandome un ojo—. Se te ve bien, Trixie Lulamoon.

—Po-podría decir lo mismo de ti, Starlight Glimmer —digo nerviosa, solo un poco—. ¿Cómo lograste reconocerme?

—Tu cabello —apunta hacia este, y yo sonrojada lo acarició—. Eres la única persona entre todas con el cabello blanco, francamente me pone feliz descubrir que realmente no era cosa de photoshop tan bello pelo…

—Trixie, digo… —carraspeo y bajó la cabeza—. Me siento halagada, supongo que tener un cabello de anciana no es tan malo después de todo.

Al decir eso ella se me abalanza, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que todo a mí alrededor se ve borroso. Aroma salvaje y a la vez embriagador hace que cierre los ojos, en un simple _clic_ del gran reloj de esta terminal vuelve su movimiento a todas las almas errantes cuya emoción y desesperación les evita verme en tan perfectas circunstancias. En brazos de alguien otra vez, luego de tanto años, justo este día —Mamá, parece como si nunca te hubieses ido —pienso al acurrucarme en su hombro—. Podría quedarme así para siempre pero… el tiempo apremia. Me aparto de ella al igual que ella de mi y le preguntó: —¿Has viajado bien? Parece que solo indeseables han bajado de ese tren.

—Tranquila, ha estado bien. Vamos nomás —responde ella y empieza a caminar, sorprendida le sigo—. Dime, ¿qué hay de bueno por la ciudad?

—Ehhh, podría decirse que todo lo de zona norte y alrededores… —observó su espalda, solo es una mochila—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? Esa simple mochila es demasiado ligera como para apañárselas un año entero.

—Calma Lulamoon que te saldrán más canas —aferró mis manos de nuevo a mi cabellera—. Todo lo que necesito está dentro de esta mochila —al oírte decir eso supongo que tendrás dinero de sobra—. Vámonos de aquí, quiero comer algo decente… Yo invito, tu solo dime dónde.

* * *

 _[...] No pasó mucho para terminar tomando un café juntas fuera de una coqueta cafetería ubicada en una de las tantas peatonales de zona norte. Ella se veía tan dulce devorando su tercer rebanada de pastel, yo le decía que no tenía apetito. Me contó de nuevo sobre su vida en la preparatoria de Cristal, señorita presidente del consejo estudiantil, vaya historia, y tenerla cara a cara lo volvió mágicamente interesante; paso de eso a contarme lo que se, de padres separados e independiente a costa de los deseos de su padre. Casi parecía guionado, lo contaba con una liviandad divina. De esta forma, constantemente se acomodaba el cabello revuelto por un viento silbante que llamaba a la lluvia, me miraba a los ojos y volvía a hablarme calmadamente. Pero yo me sentía apagada, ajena, la tenía presente sí, pero fuera de foco… hasta que largo esa pregunta que temo tanto contestar._

* * *

—Ya basta de mi, ¿cuéntame un poco más sobre ti? —esa pregunta provoca que me queme la lengua al sorber el café—. Ahora que me doy cuenta que no se tanto sobre la gran Trixie como ella sabe de mí. Siempre cuando hablas de tu persona pareces muy empinada a comentar sucesos recientes.

—Bu-bueno, Trixie, digo… —al balbucear todo eso, una gota de agua le cae directamente a su nariz—. Oh, creo que está por llover —Starlight se mosquea al oír eso y se levanta—.

Alza la mirada, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y me dice: —Que bueno que pague por adelantado… —baja la cabeza, me guiña el ojo y hace un ademán para largarnos—. Vamos tonta, a caminar bajo la lluvia un poco, busquemos un buen lugar para oír esa gran historia que tienes para contar.

* * *

 _[...] Dimos vueltas y vueltas, entre callecitas y callejones, entre bocinazos y ladridos. La luna que tan baja se hunde en el mar se elevó lentamente para usurpar los cielos; en Starlight había una impaciente emoción oculta bajo tanta galanura que me daba golpecitos en la espalda para impulsarme a seguirle el paso, no era positivismo, solo era curiosidad y ambición lo que ella emanaba por cada borde de su cuerpo. No lo escondía, se le notaba, igual a mi que no logré esconder mis sentimientos de pérdida, miserables sentimientos de pérdida —Debo superarlo, tranquilizarme, simular por lo menos o terminaré por arruinarme la noche —pensé, volviendo en mí—. Ahí en ese momento, ambas quedamos frente a una escena curiosa, en una calle de farolas que no logro reconocer, donde varias titilaban casi indetectables, donde la lluvia parecía correr de vuelta al cielo, donde no lograba diferenciar las sombras de las personas; y donde su figura se me vuelve a aparecer en la otra cara de la calle, una silueta alta que esperaba debajo de la farola, era ella. Su quietud me abrumó, me asustaba el solo imaginar oír su voz, toda su soledad, lo que representaba para mi. Por fin había venido a buscarme, luego de tantos años evitándola… Hasta que de repente, otra figura familiar surgió bajo la lluvia, esta se apegó a la silueta más alta, ambas parecían ir en mismo rumbo que nosotras; en eso Starlight se acerca y me tomó del brazo, sacándome de debajo del centro del foco. Seguimos caminando un poco más luego de eso…_

* * *

—Donde sea que estés ahora, espero que te encuentres bien… —cierro los puños con fuerza, veo a lo lejos una luz de neón—. Ember.

* * *

 **2 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 _ **(Eres un enigma, como un viejo trauma que revives sin razón. No puedo ignorarte, estás demasiado presente… Al atardecer - Los Piojos)**_

Actuas igual que una niña, de todas maneras no es como si me molestara. Sucedió de repente, ni siquiera hacía falta preguntarse cuándo o cómo, se ato a mi cintura y no ha parado de seguirme… Y no para, no para, nos siguen ¡Silencio! —¿Que esperaban que hiciera? Se le nota tan vivaz que se vuelve imposible negarme —les susurro a ellos mientras que en secreto le miró los labios, que no paran de moverse—. Sunset Shimmer, esta mujer me saco a caminar como a un perro por la peatonal, haciéndome sentir observada en todo momento. Hablamos suficiente de cada tópico absurdo hasta de qué opinaba del juego de los Wonderbolts en la pasada temporada, y para peor, su sonrisa provoca que varias de las personas a nuestro alrededor nos lancen miradas extrañas a través de esos ojos llenos de inquietudes culposas guardadas con enfermiza sutileza, parece como si observarán a una abeja intentando sacarle polen a un gran árbol. Siente el viento joven abedul, roble… ¿ébano? Aprovecha este viento que se pega en tu cara y así cómodamente se retuerce, imbuyendo su calor dentro de tus poros, lo respiras al igual que ella que no para de guiarte por las calles desbordadas de pintura amedrentada por un paño de seda sucio. No está tan mal. Comienzo a aligerar el paso, una duda molesta me tiene desconcertada, todo debido a que no para de hablar: —¿A dónde me llevas Sunset Shimmer? —le preguntó, está se calla en el acto—.

—Ohh… Ya sabes, por allí, por allá —responde mientras apunta disimuladamente a la derecha y a la izquierda—. ¿Te haría sentir mejor caminar con un rumbo definido?

—Me haría sentir mejor un poco de contexto a tus tribulaciones —levantó una ceja, ella me mira intrigada—. Eres extraña, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo intento —me da la espalda, coloca sus manos detrás de la espalda—. Sígueme, matemos algo de tiempo.

Mientras que ella miraba el interior de las vidrieras con una sonrisa, yo observo mi reflejo sobre las mismas con expresión relajada, sin más queda decir lo sorprendida que estaba tras ese descubrimiento. Lo admito, es extrañamente magnético su paso, sin darme cuenta me voy acercando de a poco a su lado, y ella no deja de espiar mis movimientos para luego hacerse la desentendida —¿Que será esta sensación punzante? ¿Serán los nervios? —me pregunto para luego percatarse de que se había metido en una de las galerías—. Apenas nos adentramos se puede denotar que está vacía y lo primero que veo son pequeños negocios que exponían largos y reveladores vestidos de boda blancos y otros de suave seda rosada; luego tiendas de arreglos florales y más flores… Con eso dicho, arrimada en una esquina de la galería, debajo del sol descendiente, otra florería; una cuyo nombre es Pride Flower & Daughter y que sin darse cuenta había cerrado con un ramo de lirios blancos sin guardar. Sunset las toma con cuidado, las inspecciona y me las lanza para luego decir: —No dejemos que se desperdicien, siempre hay alguien ahí fuera que adora las flores —al decir eso me estás dando una idea, y tú pareces querer recordar a alguien cuyo nombre no quieres mencionar—. Mientras caminábamos, estaba pensando qué clase de lugares podrían serte de interés, viéndote ahí parada pareces una de esas chicas que frecuentan lugares como, no lo se —señala a un inesperado salón de tatuajes—, algo como eso… —baja lentamente el brazo, mira hacia la salida de la galería—. No creo, o seguro tal vez algo como eso… —apunta rápidamente a una vieja disquería al frente del salón, yo solo levanto mis hombros sin pronunciar palabra—. Pero luego note que bajo esa fachada tan macarra has dejado esclarecida a alguien de verdad reservada.

Hundo mi nariz en las flores, huelen bien. Pero se las vuelvo a lanzar, Shimmer las atrapa con sorpresa y le digo: —Entonces que, ¿esperabas a una muchacha dulce solo porque no actuó como acostumbras cuando ves a los matones de tu instituto?

—Tal vez… —casi susurrando—. Y este nuevo descubrimiento lo vuelvo mucho más interesante —al acabar de hablar se pone a caminar hacia la salida, le sigo—. Ya te digo, será muy divertido cuando pasemos el tiempo juntas en el colegio, incluso a mis amigas les agradará conocerte.

—Se ve que ya me has metido de lleno en tus futuras actividades, ¿eres una obsesiva o solamente terca? —le pregunto, ella ríe—. No sé cómo te imaginarás que soy, sea lo que sea que hayas creado dentro de esa cabeza pues permíteme decirte que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. He cambiado, y creo que es mejor así.

—Eso suena bien, perdóname por ser tan invasiva. No sé lo que me pasa, supongo que estoy nerviosa, suelto todo tipo de cosas cuando me pongo nerviosa —¿Yo la pongo nerviosa?—. Hablando de soltar, toma —me pasa el ramo otra vez, apunta hacia los lavados—. Iré al baño un momento, ¿me esperarás?

—Muy bien, pero apresúrate.

Un lugar apartado, irónicamente llamada Galería Vínculo. Sus muros de ladrillo y sus tejas de tonos anaranjados logran separarnos del ruido de la calle, ver cómo la luz se vuelve suave por el pasar de nubes grises me trae cierta calma y quietud. Me da que pensar: "Cambie, y creo que es mejor así…" ¿Que mierda dije se puede saber? De nuevo a lo mismo, negándolo todo, mintiendo, en soledad uno queda para acobardarse en silencio y luego, enmudece aún más. Voces, voces y más voces se acumulan en el marco de la puertas, quieren salir. Incluso desde lejos se te logra ver lo malo, estás mala y es un olor a huevo podrido, a humedad, lo emana mi pecho. Escarbar, encerrada debo escarbar, pero sin uñas no puedo —utilizo el ramo para frotar mi brazo, de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo—. Vergüenza. Jajajajajajaja… Buena esa Ember, ¿no te hartas de hacer esto? No eres la misma persona, somos diferentes a ella, nadie es igual a tí, basura… No puedo salir, no eres aquí ni es él ahora ¡Ella está en peligro! Eres el peligro. Ember, Ember tranquila, solo eres tú… —de _una humareda de la nada se aparece en mi socorro, con un cuerpo de dragón pequeño y escamoso, de tonos naranjas y cabellera violeta—. Su nombre es Smolder, la única que logra hacerme entrar en razón. Según Red, ella proviene de alguna parte profunda de mi subconsciente, una que se hace demasiadas preguntas y que por ahora no logro encontrar respuestas._

—¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor momento? —pregunta Smolder, que cual gárgola sobrevuela mi cabeza—. ¿Te tomaste las pastillas?

—¿Así sin adornos? —le pregunto, ella cruza los brazos—. Si, si lo hice niña. Dioses, que directa estás hoy.

—No fastidies, como si alguien pudiese oírme —al decir eso, se acomoda en mi hombro—. Ese ramo de flores, ¿no crees que es muy cursi? Bonito sí, pero cursi. Más aún sabiendo que te lo dio esa chica cuya vida pasó por tus manos, Sunset… ¿sería atardecer en inglés? —contestó que sí con la cabeza, mis ojos están puestos en los lavados—. ¿No te parece raro como todo parece estar en inglés, y eso que nosotros hablamos español?

—¿Que quieres Smolder? —sus apariciones repentinas me irritan—.

—Llévala al bar.

—¿Por qué? —apresuró a preguntar, negándole la mirada—.

—Es la única idea que tenemos, el único lugar que conocemos. Además… —se aparece de repente enfrente mio con una fuerte expresión reprobadora—. Ella no parece tener idea de a dónde ir —ambas oímos un silbido, volteamos a ver—. Hablando de Roma, te lo dejo en tus manos.

Con la vuelta de Sunset, Smolder se destroza en pedazos hasta desaparecer de un *poof*. Shimmer parece sonreír nerviosamente, se rasca un poco la cabeza y camina hasta quedar delante mío. Parece pensar un poco y se dispone a decir: —No has desechado las flores —miró el ramo algo desconcertada, pues había olvidado que las llevaba conmigo—. Que lindo de tu parte. Ehhh… —mira al cielo y entrecierra los ojos—. Pareces que va a llover, ¿vamos? Aunque francamente no sé a dónde, ehhhh…

—Si no te molesta tengo una sugerencia que ofrecer, un bar al otro lado de la avenida Mistmane —vaya, sus ojos parecen estar brillando—. Podría ser divertido… —le enseñó una leve sonrisa, sigo clavada en sus ojos—. Confía en mí.

* * *

 **2 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

 **SCARLET HOLE**

El clima se sentía ameno dentro del agujero, desde su clientela habitual hasta el personal de la casa que logran malabarear de aquí a allá con vasos y copas. Para lo adeptos, una cueva, pero no cualquier cueva repleta de fango, moho y ramitas; era una cueva acogedora aunque espaciosa, que para quienes saben bien significa una buena parada para beber, escuchar música y disfrutar de lo indicado para experimentar así lo mejor de Nueva Canterlot. Y a pesar de que sus paredes dan la impresión de una mazmorra, el lugar es suficientemente extenso en sus colores y toques hogareños que provienen de lazos y lazos de guirnaldas de luces que ni el calor ni el frío son perceptibles. Encaja desde dentro, solo que no tanto de fuera, es solo un hoyo en la tierra. Detrás de una barra de cedro tallada, de ojos almendra y vistiendo un chaleco de barista y debajo una arrugada como también arremangada camisa blanca, se encuentra su regente al igual que propietaria Scarlet Wayfarer, quién con expresión somnolienta mira hacia la tarima del fondo; arriba de ésta se puede ver a un joven dueto, una mujer alta con vestido de noche que canta melancólica una balada mientras que su compañero le da un acompañamiento en el piano. Canta sobre un amor, pero uno muy obtuso, que desapareció tan rápido que al final ni su nombre quedó, ella siguió con su vida y del otro ve tú a saber qué pasó, solo sabe que lo disfruto tanto y se arrepiente, pues ni su nombre quedó; solo un par de labios en una servilleta. Y la dueña le mira satisfecha, sus historias suelen ser así, por eso le permite cantar cada noche mientras que lo búhos ululan a la luna.

Al terminar de cantar, la cantante agradeció, varios aplausos recibió y los reflectores, oscureciendo la tarima, le permitieron desaparecer tanto a ella como a su compañero. Cuando eso pasa, todas las luces se apagan para dar paso a un reventón sonoro donde una banda de personajes enmascarados sobreponen su energía que pone a bailar a muchos en el local. Mientras que parejas se acercan a la pista de baile, se abre la puerta principal, Scarlet observa hacia esta y pretende sorpresa al notar la entrada de dos mujeres de entre diecisiete a veinte años cuyos ojos parecían estar bajo un trance, una de ellas, bajita y con cabello blanco, camina algo encorvada detrás de su compañera; a su acompañante se le ve más lúcida, manteniendo un paso firme el cual se aproxima a la barra.

—Han llegado —murmura Wayfarer, ya sacando un par de chupitos—. Todo saldrá bien.

Las dos jóvenes toman asiento en los taburetes: —Hola, buenas noches —comienza hablando la chica del gorro de lana—. ¿Cómo pintan las cosas por aquí? —pregunta con recatada frivolidad—.

—He de decir que hay buena lana, pero no me preocupa trasquilar a un par de corderos demás —responde Wayfarer mientras enseña una morbosa sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Scarlet Wayfarer, y esté es mi agujero. Permítanme sugerirles un chupito de mezcal para el despabilo… pues se les observa fuera de foco.

—¿Mezcal? —pregunta la muchacha nerviosa de cabello blanco—. ¿Eso es demasiado? Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no eres capaz de tolerar algo de alcohol? —pregunta la chica de tono sarcástico—.

—¿Y-yo? Por supuesto que soy capaz —replica la muchacha de poca estatura y mucho orgullo—. Pero aún así no me parece lo indicado.

—Buen punto, hasta diría que demasiado auto consciente —felicita Wayfarer, guardando de nuevo el mezcal—. Mis disculpas, ¿acaso han abierto la puerta de un empujón?

—Algo así, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —pregunta la muchacha de cabellera transparente—.

—Ninguno. Siéntense como en su casa, si quieren quedarse en la barra supongo que podré hacerles unos daiquiris de frutilla. No son tan fuertes… —Wayfarer comienza a sacar sus instrumentos de trabajo—. ¿Bajo qué nombres prepararé esta bebida? Solo es curiosidad, no somos Starhorse Caffe.

—Starlight Glimmer, y que el mío sea de durazno. La despampanante chica a mi lado es Trixie Lulamoon —responde Glimmer sin pensárselo dos veces—.

—¡Starlight! —exclama Lulamoon para luego ponerse a susurrar sonrojada—. Agradezco lo de despampanante pero no deberías darles nuestros nombres a cualquier extraño, y mucho menos a una rarita.

—Lo lamento, es que nos está atendiendo, además… —Glimmer comienza a observar a su alrededor, se quita la gorra para dejar caer el resto de un largo cabello ondulado—. Algo en este lugar me resulta muy familiar, como si ya hubiera venido antes —de repente se abraza a sí misma y tiembla levemente—. Uff, que frío hace aquí, supongo que son los efectos de estar bajo tierra.

Ambas se dan media vuelta y contemplan todo a su alrededor, Lulamoon nota como una mujer duerme en una de las mesas adyacentes al escenario, con la cabeza oculta, posee un cabello castaño desordenado y viste un notable suéter azul que en cuyo cuello se encuentra colgando una simpática corbata de moño; le es familiar, aunque algo le faltaba, algo que suele notarse a simple vista y tiene un tamaño considerable. —¿Aquella será quién creo que es? —se pregunta a sí misma para luego voltear a observar a su compañera—. Ella le sonríe, Lulamoon no puede lograr producir ni una mueca, su melancolía la inhiben de todo sentido, con solo mirar a Starlight a los ojos le provocan dentro un mar de inquietud e inseguridades, recuerdos del porqué y el cómo de este día… Un día de pérdida. Su madre —¿Y donde estas madre? ¿Por qué papá nos dejó? ¿Que he hecho mal? —siempre dudando, nunca reconociendo—. Eso logra hacer que baje su cabeza, perdiendo una pequeña oportunidad para acercarse a su nueva persona especial. Tal vez no sea ella la que deba tomar la iniciativa, ya que no es más que una cobarde, una traidora, y quién es traidor siempre será un traidor: —¿Está todo bien? —interrumpe Starlight con una pregunta, bajando su cabeza con tal de mirar a Lulamoon directamente a los ojos—.

—Lo de Trixie es… complicado.

—Creo considerarme experta en ese campo —le asegura Starlight con una expresión gentil—. Hay algo que te incomoda y puedo sentirlo desde que te negaste a comer otra rebanada de pastel en el café, considerando lo gorrona que eres en los videojuegos.

—¡Salen dos daiquiris! —exclama Wayfarer para luego pasar a un tono seductor—. Disfrútenlos, algo me dice que van a necesitar por lo menos un pequeño shot para soportar lo que vendrá luego *roar* —imita suavemente en sonido de un felino y le guiña el ojo a Lulamoon—.

Las chicas empiezan a beber de los casi desbordados vasos, enfriando así el ambiente y aligerando sus lenguas. Nueva Canterlot se sumerge lentamente en una riviera nocturna, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Aquí dentro siempre parece ser de noche, pasando de segundos a minutos se sienten fuera de las concepciones del tiempo y el espacio, a unos cuantos metros fuera de la metrópolis. Al menos eso cree Starlight Glimmer, quién intenta ignorar la pesada empatía que le provocaba ver el rostro afligido de Lulamoon. —Se que algo te preocupa, pero no puedo saberlo si no hablas conmigo —piensa Starlight, quien comienza a impacientarse—. Bebiendo velozmente su daiquiri de durazno, se envalentona y pregunta de nuevo: —¿No piensas decir nada al respecto?

—¿Eh, de qué hablas? —Lulamoon se hace la desentendida y evita la mirada—. No sé de qué hablas… —susurra eso último para luego ponerse a beber las gotas restantes del daiquiri—.

—He venido hasta aquí desde muy lejos, lo mínimo que quiero saber es que le sucede a la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad —Starlight saca de su billetera una foto de cierta muchacha de cabello blanco—. ¿Ves esta foto? —le pregunta al apuntar hacia los labios de la chica—. ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa presumida? ¿Dónde está la actitud tan desvergonzada con la que te conocí en línea? ¿Donde está la Gran y poderosa Trixie?

—¡Esa soy yo! —grita Trixie casi al borde del quiebre—. O e-eso soy al menos en línea… —guarda silencio, Starlight canaliza lo dicho a ojos cerrados—. Pero hoy no sé ni quién soy realmente, te he mentido y lo he arruinado todo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo la he estado pasando a la mar de bien contigo —Starlight comparte un tono sereno, una respiración suave que Lulamoon se detiene a oír—. Si ahora te encuentras mal y has podido hacer que lo pasé tan bien. Vaya, no quiero imaginarme cómo serás en tus días felices. Recuerda, somos amigas, compañeras y no podremos seguir siempre así si tú no confías en mí.

—Confió en ti, incluso te estimo —revela Lulamoon mientras levanta de a poco su frente—. Por eso temía negarme a verte hoy, por eso te mentí cuando dije que recordaba tu llegada… —Starlight deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pues logró confirmar algo—. Yo ni siquiera estaba vestida cuando llamaste, o tal vez si, no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo sentirme mal conmigo misma. Porque un día como hoy hace siete años, mi madre resultó muerta en un accidente automovilístico.

Al oír eso Starlight solo mira hacia la tarima, la banda tocaba música que no iba para nada con la situación, pero acaparaban en espacio lo dejado por aquel silencio incómodo de Lulamoon. No sé decide, no logra hacerlo, ¿es pena o cansancio lo que le invade tras esa revelación? Lo único que piensa es que debe decir algo, a pesar de su poco tacto ante estas situaciones. Starlight debía hablar: —Comprendo, pero no justifico tantas mentiras —tal vez no eligió las palabras correctas—. Honestamente creo encontrar algo de mí en ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ambas somos muy orgullosas para incluso negar nuestros problemas. Ahora mismo no paro de pensar en cómo poder convencerte para lograr extender esta noche un poco más, aunque contigo en este plan… Curiosamente me siento la gorrona aquí.

—No digas eso —dice Trixie con expresión decidida—. Dijiste que serías tú quién pagaría todo esta noche.

Starlight comienza a reír: —Jajajaja… Señorita Lulamoon, usted tiene toda la razón —recuesta su espalda sobre la barra, su expresión está relajada—. Pasemos bien nuestra noche juntas.

Como si de una burla del destino se tratase, ante esas palabras la puerta del bar es abierta, el viento atraviesa las mesas y las ropas, ambas compañeras echan un ojo a una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Otras dos mujeres de entre diecisiete a veinte años habían arribado, llamativas y con expresión aliviada por haber logrado escapar de la lluvia. La primera en hacerse notar es una pelirroja de piel bronceada, su cara debe estar acostumbrada a sonreír despreocupadamente. La otra bajo sorpresa es bastante alta para ser una mujer de por aquí, su mirada parece querer ir para todos lados, no dejando escapar nada a la suerte. Sus repentinas apariciones provocan que Lulamoon quede petrificada, haciéndole soltar su vaso el cual logra ser atrapado al momento por Starlight; está le pregunta si se encuentra bien pero Lulamoon no puede parar de pensar y solo suelta un susurro: —No eres tú, solo son coincidencias. No estás aquí, no ahora —se pone de pie y traga su saliva—.

—¿Trixie qué sucede, quiénes son ellas? —pregunta velozmente Starlight—.

—Son mi vecina y un fantasma —responde Trixie sin siquiera parpadear—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Cómo puede aparecer así luego de tantos años, y con Sunset Shimmer.

La pelirroja luego de posar sus ojos en una linda mesa, se da media vuelta y observa hacia la barra. Su barista parece haber desaparecido, dejando aún más en evidencia a aquellas dos chicas, así que pasa lo que tiene que pasar: —¿¡Trixie!? ¿Trixie Lulamoon eres tú? —pregunta la pelirroja, su expresión de sorpresa parece cambiar a un rostro curioson—. No sabía que tú bebieras, ¿que haces por aquí? —su voz alzada atrae la atención de su acompañante—.

Trixie vuelve a tragar saliva, no podría decirles que estaba pensando ella en ese momento pero, sus ojos brillaban. Otra y otra sonrisa, ella dice: —Shimmer, Trixie te preguntaría lo mismo —ve a través de susodicha, fijándose en la chica alta que obviamente aprieta sus dientes a la distancia—. Oye, feliz cumpleaños.

—Guau, lo recordaste, ¿debería esperar un regalo? —dice Sunset con un dejó de sarcasmo—.

—No lo creo, mis felicitaciones deben bastar para cubrir por lo menos diez cumpleaños. Y así como yo lo veo, al parecer tienes ya un regalo contigo. ¿Podrías llamarla un momento? —Lulamoon cierra los ojos, intenta seguir calmada—. Trixie quiere conocerla.

Starlight se coloca a su lado; con preocupación apoya su mano en el hombro de Trixie y dice: —¿Estás segura de ésto? Te vez más pálida de lo normal —Trixie asiente con la cabeza, no puede permitirse perderle de vista—.

Muy tarde para decir algo, se acercaba para donde ella estaba, enmudeciendo a Shimmer y tragando toda la tensión para transformarla en una enigmática expresión avergonzaba. La ha encontrado al fin, ahora faltaba actuar en pos de algo, podría ser irá o compresión, podría golpearla o besarla. Y si mejor no sucede nada de eso: —Cuánto tiempo… —Trixie se queda con las palabras en la boca—. Parece que te has vuelto enana con el pasar de los años.

—Ember —Lulamoon al mencionar su nombre se lanza al suelo de rodillas y comienza a rogar—. L-lo lamento tanto, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento… —su patética escena siguió durante un minuto con su cabeza estampada al suelo, Starlight quería levantarla pero no se atrevía a interrumpir—.

—Creo que será una mesa para cuatro después de todo —le menciona Sunset a Starlight, está asiente—. Ember, ¿de donde conoces a Trixie?

Ember suspira y respira profundamente, se pone de cuclillas para darle un toque a Lulamoon: —¿Te vas a levantar o tendré que hacer que te levantas? —Trixie hace caso a la advertencia, quedando frente a frente con un demonio—. Ella es… podría llamarla mi ex.

—¡Que! —exclama Starlight al darle una mano a Trixie—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Guau, eso fue inesperado… —dice Sunset con un tono aligerado—. Bien, esto es un reencuentro hermoso, ¿ahora qué?

—¡Scarlet! —exclama Ember al aire—. ¡Ven aquí!

—No es necesario gritar, estoy aquí —apareciendo por detrás, Wayfarer exalta a Ember quién le lanza un golpe rápido en el rostro—. Ouch —se cubre la nariz y mira al cuarteto con los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Todas se impresionan, menos Ember, quién demuestra indiferencia ante el dolor de esa mujer: —Te dije muchas veces que no hicieras eso de aparecer por detrás.

—Y yo te dije muchas veces que no gritaras. Muy bien —Wayfarer se descubre la nariz, no tiene nada—. ¿Es por lo de Lulamoon cierto? Lo siento no pude reconocerla a tiempo como para avisarte que estaba aquí, fue toda una novedad para mi también. Los horarios últimamente están desordenados… —Interrumpe Sunset con una ceja levantada: —¿Desordenados? Espera un momento, ¿Ember cuánto llevas en Nueva Canterlot? ¿De donde conoces a Trixie, y a esta mujer?

—Eso no viene al caso ahora, podría decirse que estamos ante una gran coincidencia —le responde Ember y luego se dirige a Wayfarer—. Scarlet, tomaremos la mesa diecisiete, según he notado las Dazzling no se han aparecido hoy.

—Yes ma'am —le contesta Wayfarer como si fuera un soldado—. Increíble, hoy estás con todo, ¿se debe a esa chica tan sexy que tienes al lado?

—¿Sexy? Por favor, no fastidies —Sunset se ruboriza al decir eso—.

De pronto, recién recuperada su entereza, Trixie grita: —¡Fireborn! —todas le observan con atención, sobretodo Ember—. ¿Por qué no me haces nada? ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Lo merezco, o no? ¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Golpéame!

—Si ustedes dos tienen un problema, te recomendaría que lo guardes y no la provoques, Lulamoon —le aconseja Starlight—. Vayámonos a otra parte, no estamos obligadas a seguir aquí.

—Intento guardar la calma, debes saber que no hay nada más en el mundo que cambiaría ahora a partirte la cara pero—Ember guarda silencio, su expresión fría cambia a una de pena, de pena muy profunda—. También recuerdo qué día es hoy… Sé qué día es hoy. Espero que el tiempo haya curado esas heridas, tienes suficientes como para provocarte más. Hoy solo quiero hablar.

 _[...] No fue así al llegar a la mesa, las cuatro tomaron asiento y por lo menos dos de ellas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decirse. Pasados algunos minutos recibieron unos batidos de fruta por parte de la casa. En eso, Sunset Shimmer y Starlight Glimmer aprovecharon para empezar a charlar, se presentaron y conversaron puras trivialidades con algunas aclaraciones, aún con eso seguían algo preocupadas por tan tensa situación. Ember y Trixie se negaban la mirada, una por despecho, la otra por vergüenza; sigo sin explicar bien tales puntos de vista, se parecen tanto entre sí, una mera cuestión de orgullo. Cuánto vale eso luego de perder todo lo demás, será verdad lo que dicen: "A un hombre le pueden quitar su casa, a su esposa e hijos, quitarle su trabajo y alejarlo de sus amigos. Pero nunca desistirá de su orgullo, porque es mucho más grande que él, y sin él no puede llamarse a sí mismo un hombre". Ambas, Lulamoon y Fireborn, tienen eso en común; cambiando el sexo por supuesto, conservando la misma cabeza dura, son de esa clase de personas que siempre necesitan de una compañía como la de Shimmer y Starlight…_

—Entonces me contabas que hoy es tu cumpleaños —asegura Starlight aún con el vaso en la mano—. ¿Y por eso decidiste salir en una cita con una desconocida?

—No sé si llamarlo ci-cita, que es una salida sí —aclara Sunset con nerviosismo—. Jajaja, supongo que todo esto surge de mi incapacidad de ver a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, mi madre estaría decepcionada —las dos chicas comparten unas carcajadas, Trixie al oír ese comentario baja la cabeza—.

Y del otro lado del espectro, Ember piadosamente le dice a Lulamoon: —Así que… ¿como la llevas en la gran ciudad?

—He podido acostumbrarme, creo —Trixie mira tanto a Sunset como a Starlight—. Y he conocido a gente buena, creo. ¿Tu planeas quedarte mucho tiempo o tu objetivo fue solo encontrarme?

—Mentiría si dijera que no te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, tal vez esa era mi excusa para darle sentido a mi vida —Ember muerde su uña al decir ésto—. Luego, no lo sé, iré al instituto como cualquier chica de mi edad, perdí mi último año después de todo… Aprovecharé haber conocido a esta chica, Sunset. Es agradable.

—Espera a conocerla mejor, verás que Trixie es una santa en comparación —afirma con voz presumida, la cual luego se apaga—. Nuestro reencuentro no es como lo esperaba, debo admitir que esperaba algo más… sangriento.

—Esto no te exime de nada, aún te odio por lo que has hecho, y planeo mantenerlo así durante el resto del año —le advierte Ember, Starlight deja su bebida al oír eso—.

Sunset da hincapié a calmar esos humos: —Ustedes dos serán todo un caso este año, ¿no? Y si mejor aprovechemos que estamos todas aquí presentes para brindar, ¿que les parece?

—Pero mi vaso está vacío —dice Starlight, enseñando solo restos de hielo fragmentado—.

—El mío también —acompaña Ember—. Podría llamar a Scarlet.

—Y el mío está medio vacío —Trixie se dispone a meter más saña—.

—Olviden los detalles, vamos créanme que este será un gran año —asegura Sunset al levantar su vaso, las demás le acompañan con gusto—. ¡Por los presentes!

—¡Salud! —exclaman todas al unísono—

—Oh, y Sunset... —Ember llama la atención de la peliroja—. Feliz cumpleaños.

 _ **(Cuando eso sucede las luces se apagan, un solo foco apunta en dirección al escenario. Ahí parado se encuentra un hombre joven quien solía ser un pianista que acompañaba siempre a cierta mujer talentosa. Ahora esa mujer se encuentra detrás, con las manos puestas en ese mismo piano con el cual él solía tocar, ella viste un atuendo elegante mientras que su compañero viste un precioso vestido de noche. A nadie parece extrañar, campanas suenan en la lejanía. El solo se acerca a aquel micrófono tan antiguo, y comienza a cantar… Mother - John Lennon)**_

 _~Mother, you had me  
But I never had you  
I wanted you  
But you didn't want me  
_

 _So  
I just got to tell you  
Goodbye  
Goodbye_

 _Father, you left me  
But I never left you  
I needed you  
But you didn't need me  
_

 _So  
I just got to tell  
Goodbye  
Goodbye_

 _Children, don't do  
What I have done  
I couldn't walk  
And I tried to run  
_

 _So  
I just got to tell you  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
_

 _Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
_

 _Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
_

 _Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
_

 _Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
don't go  
Daddy come home  
_

 _Mama don't go  
Daddy come home  
_

 _Mama don't go~_

* * *

 **3 DE MARZO DE 2019**

* * *

En un tercer piso de un edificio de la calle Fort Harmony vive una mujer, que esta noche como en muchas otras se encuentra recostada en su cama con una bolsa de frituras en su mano, el ruido de disparos, insultos y sangre desparramada que salen de su televisor demuestran una cierta fascinación por la violencia. Ella viste su pijama, uno bastante infantil de color azul oscuro con lunas y estrellas en él que va casi a juego en naturaleza con su cubrecama estampado con viñetas de cómics clásicos; su piel es oscura y su largo cabello negro le caen por la cara. Intenta no preocuparse por nada, solo medita en su manera de narrar… —Ha estado bien, podría hacerlo mejor para el acto de apertura de mañana —pienso mientras devoro una patata—. Aunque Celestia siempre a sido un caso, no ha parado de llamar todos los días durante semanas, así es ella, un dolor de cabeza constante debido a su densidad. Supongo que lo justifica, está por perderlo todo y lo mínimo que quiere es tener un último gran año en ese instituto… —observó en el librero una foto mía y de mi hermana junto a la actual presidente del consejo estudiantil—. Trabaja tan duro y se preocupa demasiado, esa es mi hermana… —"Alumnos, colegas educadores y personal de las instalaciones, por mi parte no queda nada más que desearles un gran año de logros laborales, personales y académicos" —memorizo mi discurso, al menos su mejor parte—. Esa es mi hermana, quién pudo ver de un centro de paquetería en quiebra a un colegio público que alberga más de quinientos estudiantes, un lugar donde por primero vez en mi vida fui bienvenida a ser parte de algo que valiera la pena. Si, ella lo entregó todo por ese viejo edificio.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, lo busco entre las sábanas y al encontrarlo descubro que se trata de ella. Atiendo y preguntó: —¿Qué sucede hermana? ¿No puedes dormir?

—No, por supuesto que no puedo dormir, estoy nerviosa hermana —su voz deja escapar esa sutil desesperación que tanto cuesta percibir—. ¿Tu te encuentras bien?

—Bien, aprovecho la noche para practicar el discurso —de pronto, desde la televisión el volumen se exalta: — _English motherfucker, do you speak it!?_

—¿Estás segura de eso? Suena a que darás mucho énfasis en aclarar que este es un colegio bilingüe —ambas reímos un poco, luego ella suelta un suspiro—. Oh, qué haré contigo, lunática. Siento que este será nuestro año más difícil, ¿puedes sentirlo venir, verdad?

—Puedo sentirlo, una verdadera pesadilla —sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche una serie de archivos, algunos expedientes médicos—. Me pregunto cómo se pondrán los alumnos al saber que solo tendrán un año para seguir viendo nuestras feas caras… —paro a inspeccionar dos en particular, estos expedientes pertenecen a dos estudiantes recién llegadas a la ciudad—. Estoy segura de que el consejo estudiantil decidirá archivar tu rostro como el más arrugado en la historia de Canterlot High —uno de ellos está repleto de terminología médica, el otro está misteriosamente vacío—. Que extraño —susurro lo último y hago los documentos a un lado—.

—Muy graciosa, se bien lo vieja que estoy no hace falta que me lo repitas constantemente —hace una pausa y de nuevo vuelve a suspirar—. Pero hablo enserio, nunca pensé llegar a una instancia donde me compadeciera de mí misma por mis decisiones. Los estudiantes, ¿que dirán al respecto? ¿que pensara Twilight sobre todo esto? Siento como si les hubiese fallado hermana.

—Te estas apresurando, aun estamos a tiempo para enmendar nuestras equivocaciones —apago el televisor, solo la luz del velador me acompaña—. No importa lo difícil que sea, tu nunca perderás el respeto de nadie. Tampoco el mío, hermana. Sabes bien que luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas nada podrá cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti, me has ayudado demasiado y ahora me toca a mi acompañarte en una de las etapas más complicadas de nuestras vidas.

—Entonces, por otro buen año. Gracias por todo hermana.

—Debería ser yo quien diga eso. Descansa, mañana será un día largo.

—Igualmente, hasta mañana. Te quiero.

—Y yo también.

* * *

 **CLOCKWORK DREAMERS**

 **Recordatorio:** Si has disfrutado de la lectura, deja tu review, puede incluso contener preguntas que serán respondidas a la brevedad. Divulga esta historia con aquellos que podrían estar interesados en una propuesta como la que ofrezco y con eso, les deseo un excelente día.

Ah, vale sí me costó mucho escribir todo esto, además ando con muchas ocupaciones e ideas que no me dejan pensar claramente. Ya veremos lo que sucede más adelante. Namasté.

© 2010 – 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.


End file.
